


Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE I: Beginning The Awakening

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Code Geass, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mass Effect Trilogy, Soul Eater, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura
Summary: Author: This is my first fanfiction story. And hopefully, it will be successful for me to make more of the same universe that this is in. This story is actually a crossover of many animes and a few sci fi games. such as Star wars, and Mass Effect, and other anime genre's into a hopeful fanfiction that everyone enjoys. Please leave reviews thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a Galaxy pretty damn far away.

Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE I: Beginning The Awakening.

War wages across the entire galactic system between the Old Republic and the Sith Empire. After the destruction of the Zakuulian threat, the Sith Empress has sent her wrath and diplomat, Darth Drayconivous to the planet Naboo to see if they could persuade the Naboo people to join the Sith Empire that is currently stationed on the planet Dromund Kaas. Meanwhile, a Jedi of the Jedi Order known as C.C. has also been sent on a task by the Grand Master of the Jedi, to persuade the Naboo to join them in there fight against the Empire. Elsewhere in the dark shadows lurked an evil who could feel the presence of... an Awakening.

An eye opens having dark brown iris only to then blink and look around as if waking up immediately as the pupil starts to dilate small to the now bright light shining on the face of the man.

"Wake up" a voice said and soon he blinked and rubbed his eyes to sit up to see who was talking. "The Empress wants to see you." The woman's voice said as it was Medusa Gorgon, his mother.

"Why this late mother?" The male asked slowly getting out of bed and getting dressed in front of his mother who didn't seem to give a care in the world she intruded in her son's modesty.

"She didn't say but it was urgent." She said to him looking toward his direction after waiting for him to change. "You look good by the way." she said patting his ass as if it was a normal thing a mother does.

He just sighed and quickly put on his long coated jacket.

"Mother, is there something wrong?" He asked seeing how she seemed frustrated.

"Yes." she said quickly. "I want the throne to the entire Empire. This could be an opportunity to see if we can dethrone her if its something against the Empire." She said to her son helping him with his jacket and patting each side of his face.

"Remember your loyalty is to me." She said in a near seductive but yet motherly hateful tone. "Now get going, Drayconivous."

He nodded putting his belt and weapon hooked to it around his waist. "Don't worry, I am the Empress' Wrath. She trusts me." He said to her stepping out the door and through the guarded hallways passed the soldiers that occupied everything as his mother followed close with her arms wrapped around his arm.

"People could think we are a couple you know." she purred to him with a sly grin making him cringe somewhat to her odd motherly jokes but knowing it bothered him and why she did it.

They soon walked outside into the cold wet rain as it down poured like usual here in the Empire. The city was once a long time ago a Kingdom known as Varrock. It was dashing of townfolks in the past many events and two banks with a grand exchange system. Clothing shops, armor shops, and weapon shops once stood there thousands of years ago. The museum was once there too as well as two churches of two different religions. Even had a slummy area to live at. It was now all gone. From medieval times it changed into a roaring grand skyscraping city that expanded out into the Lumbridge country all the way to the Port of Sarim and into a desert abyss known as Al-karid and swept right down south to the old ancient ruins that once stood and even expanded into Lumbridge swamps and made a brand new harbor which was large and connected from the old Draynor village to the old port sarim.

Even expanding up north into the wilderness that no longer was. The Empress' presence took care of the ghosts that watched over the wilderness and she terraformed it into more city and skyscrapers. everything expanded outward. The only place that refused to side was Falador which still stood under a treaty with the Empire as they too expanded into the druidic villages and into there own small seaport. Such mystical creatures that once was there terraformed as well due too the Empress' dark power making them alienated monsters that didn't speak and didn't act sentient they turned into animal-like creatures, except for the elves who turned into sentient beings yet became weak and powerless and was used as slaves for labor through there thousand years. They died after turning forty years old as their life span became shorter and shorter until they no longer existed.

The old Spanish Armada that patrolled the sea's around the planet Gielinor, was no longer in charge of the seas. The war against them was won by the Empire in less than a week back a long time ago. Meiyerditch was no longer what it was either, the terraformation changed it into more of a dark swamp that no longer had zombified people and vampyre's it had changed them into monsters as well that lurk the new natural areas of the planet. Soon they too died off and the buildings began being made throughout their lands. Most of the planet does have cities however there is green and natural area's that remain and will never be touched due to the Empress' knowing that they will need some nature to maintain its order throughout the lands. Falador remains, however, the treaty with them is on edge and could break.

"We are here" the droid pilot says to Drayconivous as he steps off the taxi and paying the driver credits. It zooms off as he enters the platform to reach the Imperial Palace of the Empress.

"Hello, Wrath!" Darth Vowrawn says waving and smiling. He wasn't human, his species was Sith Pureblood and, he was different than them. Purebloods are the meanest most ruthful species in the empire. He was quite different.

"Hello, Vowrawn." Drayconivous replied

"Oh! how are you, ahh! did you check that holoplay last night? after the news huh? The holo fight looked tense! it was boxing for children hoho ho! i didn't think the woman had it in her to beat down that togruta bartending woman. A shame they didn't rip each other's clothes off, now that would make money that we could use for our taxes!" He said smiling and laughing.

Drayconivous just smirked to his friends remark. "Indeed."

Vowrawn was of the Dark Council of the Empress' who was in charge of major things in the empire. His role would be making sure we expanded further out into the galaxy. That and again his species are to be the strongest and most powerful in the empire. He's the best example. That's sarcasm.

"Vowrawn, the empress wants to see me so I don't got long." Drayconivous said quickly to him passing by.

"Ahh yes!" Vowrawn said rubbing his tendrils on his chin. "I do hope it isn't your death sentence if so we must get you roses for your coffin. Well actually I will need to get flowers then- actually maybe no one will care. sorry." he said with a serious yet sarcastic tone.

Drayconivous stepped in the royal escort ship and it takes off and soars toward the imperial palace.

As they landed with two squad fighters on each side of the ship landing with it in profession Drayconivous stepped off first and walked out toward the large imperial palace which stood taller and wider than any other structure with the Empire symbol glowing red at the top.

He walked into the doors and right through hallways left right even up and down. He finally made it to the Throne Room of the Empress. She sat there in the darkness faced away from him. The room felt so cold it would make the planet Hoth jealous. It felt like he was frozen stiff upon looking at her presence even if not her face it was indeed terrifying to be around such a power that even made you feel like giving up all hope and committing suicide. In the room were her personal royal guards who looked like death themselves. A mix of men and women guards who's souls no longer reside in them, they are just corrupted and conquered beings now to the Empress. As he approached there was whispers faint yet their, millions of whispers can be heard from where the Empress was at. As if there were indeed the souls of her victims. She kept looking away from him looking toward the darkness of the back of the throne room admiring or possibly just doing this to show off her dark ways. No one, however, knew what she looked like truly and no one knew her name. It was for the best.

Her chair turned slowly to look upon Drayconivous, the dark hood covering her head and it even covered her face to how low it was no one could even identify her even if they tried. Drayconivous knelt down before her his head looking at a spot on the floor as his eyes shook worried he may have displeased her. He is the wrath of her and he would be the enforcer that does things only for her and under her only orders. Yet he never saw what she looks like and even in service to her for more than twenty years he was still frightened of her. His mouth was so dry he felt like he was going to choke, luckly he was able to gather some moisture and swallow hard before speaking.

"My Empress." He said as his head was looking down still.

She kept sitting there and she held her gloved hand up and waved it at him. He felt himself forcefully lifted up no longer kneeling to stand. She did this, not him. against his will.

"You..." She spoke as her voice echoed of many many other voices within her's. Men and women voices mixed together, old and young in perfect sympathy.

"You are to be commended for making it this far." She said then paused expecting him to thank her and he quickly did.

"Thank you my Empress!" He said almost into a shout as he blurted it out thinking fast.

She then spoke again in her calm tone. The one thing is she never seemed mad or frustrated it as calm and with so many voices speaking what she spoke from her voice, they too seemed calm it was, unsettling.

"Relax, you are not dead. yet." She said. "I have an assignment for you wrath. You are to go to the planet Naboo, go to our moon of Zanaris and take one of the maintenance cargo ships to hyperspace and travel their undetected that you are apart of the Empire until you reach the planet. I do not want any spies from the Republic knowing that an imperial ship is headed to Naboo on a diplomatic reason. I want you to convince them to join us, willingly- or painfully." She said right down to the point of it.

"You will do this wrath, yes?" She then asked but yet demanded at the same time so he really didn't have a choice to say no.

"yes my empress I will go right away to our moons base." Drayconivous replied.

Luckily the moon known as Zanaris has oxygen that was created a long long time ago so expansion on the moon was necessary and even for gathering and mining minerals as well. It was mostly for the miners and labor folk rather than anyone of importance. It was in charge by a Darth in the dark council as well.

"You will go there, and take someone with you. Your old friend Grell Sutcliff is waiting." She said

Drayconivous cringed at that name, as Grell Sutcliff was someone who well, could probably top any other gay person. He was obsessive and crazy and murderous at the same time. He was especially obsessed with Drayconivous, always hoping Dray would fall in love with him and worst of all... give him his babies...

"My Empress, is that wise to bring him? I know he has talents to help us but, anyone else could do it better." Drayconivous said and then, he felt as if he dug his own grave trying to crossover the empress' commands.

She however only sat there and spoke in the same calm voice again. "You are right."

Drayconivous felt highly relieved.

"I will send Grell Sutcliff, and Darth Vowrawn to help you so that the Naboo can be persuaded even more." She said.

Drayconivous just stood their and didn't say anything yet in his mind, he was cursing himself.

Soon She would then wave her hand again and this time he was flown off his feet right at the door, which didn't surprise him as she did this numerous times which meant, she was done with him. He bowed and then turned and opened the doors and stepped through then turned back around and shut them for her.

He then walked to the reception desk where the commander was stationed in his, uniform. The commanding officer's uniforms all looked like nazi uniforms except the symbols were of the empire than a swastika. The commander gave him a nod and continued his reports as Drayconivous nodded back and stepped out the doorway and through the halls yet again then elevators and again through more hallways and rooms until reaching the landing zone.

"Pilot, take me home." Drayconivous asked.

The pilot nodded and ran toward the shuttle to get it ready. Then Drayconivous looked out into the horizon of the City.

"My mother must know of something before I leave." Drayconivous said.


	2. Chapter 2

A eye opens having bright golden iris only to then blink and look around as if waking up immediately as the pupil starts to dialate small to the now bright light shining on the face of a female.

"Wake up C.C.!" a male voice is heard only for her to immediately turn her head to see a Jedi Master robed and looking down upon her.

"The Supreme Chancelor of the Republic wants to speak to you immediately and well, the rest you will learn later." He says quickly helping her up as she really didn't want to get up.

She yawned tiredly and then stood up to stretch. She just kept looking at him wanting more to know yet he didn't really speak anymore only to quickly throw her belt to her as well as some of her gear and clothing.

"Quickly!" he said as if not panicing but more impatient.

Then he stopped only to look around, he was having another vision from the force. Master Gnost-Dural was not human, he was known as a Kel Dor species. They had a scary face due to the breathing and eye guards they have yet some could be truly powerful in the force as he was. He however was different from most Jedi. He was a master, yes, yet he did things differently. One being he understood that learning the jedi code and having human or alien ways can seem different, mistakes always happen and its nothing no one can do as its a natural part of life of any species. He does mistake it as failure or a burden to the code of the Jedi. He also understands that anyone could fall to the dark side for simple reasons and to not burden them about it but only for them to learn on their own and which they do all the time.

He quickly helped her out the door of her quarters and down the hallway to the outside where the zooming speeders was. They lived at Coruscant the heart of the Republic and heart of the Galaxy. So far it was a busy city wide planet just all it was was cities no green or blue no where.

It was a rough life to young C.C. because she didn't like such places of a nuisance it disgusted her that the Jedi Council operated here without any thought of nature to help balance the mind of the youthful training Jedi younglings. She got into the taxi speeder awaiting both her and jedi master Gnost-dural and they left to the Senate building near the Jedi Temple.

As they landed their was two Jedi Temple Guardians to escort the Jedi Masters to the Senate as they doned in there white robes and helmets they didn't speak much and only had one duty, protect. They walked into the Senate passing through politics and diplomats who were boasting about to themselves. They made it to the elevators and went up right to the Supreme Chancelors office.

Their inside was the Supreme Chancellor old and wise with a cheerful smile on his bearded face when he see's the jedi coming in.

"Please! sit!" he encouraged standing up to bow and went to pour some corellian ale into glasses for them as a beverage drink.

"Thank you" Master Gnost-Dural said however he had his mask on he couldn't take off he just politely sat it down to the chancellor who nodded and took it.

"Sorry I forgot, please forgive me of my ignorance." He said quickly to the jedi master.

"Its fine." Gnost-Dural said.

"You wished to speak to us?" C.C. asked.

The chancellor looked to C.C. who did not seem to drink to the cup of Corellian ale only to stare waiting for what the Chancellor wanted.

"Right well, let us continue." He said nervously and sat down looking at them.

"We have reports that the Sith Empire is expanding their boarders in space, more systems are joining them and it may become a problem to us. Diplomats are talking and well, I don't even trust my governors! I think we need another royal system to help our efforts. We have Thessia, Alderaan, Onderon, and Illium. Not to mention we are still trying to make a alliance with the Citadel. They are not wanting to take part in our conquest against the Empire they have feelings we are ruining the galaxy rather than helping it."

Gnost-Dural then spoke up. "They will join us eventually, if the Sith Empire invades one of their planets against their will, they will want to join us as allies to prevent such actions."

Then the Chancelor spoke up. "I know this but lets not wait until then. I think it would be best if you two masters would go to the planet Naboo and talk to them over joining the Republic."

Gnost-Dural seemed unmoved but was suprised in his tone. "Why us?"

"Why not you?" the Chancelor said leaning into his chair. "I mean, you two are Jedi capable of anything! Besides if you shown them the force they may want to join us just to see more jedi. I don't know? What I do know is that no other Senator or Politician wants to deal with it because the Naboo mostly keep to themselves and convincing them would be hard, they are ruled by a Queen. A young Queen at that!" The Chancelor said rubbing his temples.

"Very well, me and my Padawan will-" The Chancelor nearly dropped his drink but caught it just in time to what he just heard.

"Your Padawan?" He asked doubfounded.

"Yes my Padawan, C.C. sitting beside me." Gnost-Dural said, and again not showing much expression to it.

"She seems too young!" The Chancelor said confused.

Gnost-Dural spoke to his question in a bit of detail. "You see, C.C. is too young. She has the Jedi rank because of her strong connection to the force and her force bond is unknown at this time. She has a powerful gift known as Psychicism. She can use psychic with the force to not just devastate the mind of one, but thousands of minds at once without having to much stress and more focus on the force. She is talented in much styles of forms with a lightsaber, and that she won on a bet with Master Tebbulu. A bets a bet after all." He said then continued on.

"Now, I sit on the council. I will speak to the rest of the council about this and hopefully we will help you with the problem over Naboo." He said.

"Well heh uh, alright! okay good!" The chancelor said smiling raising his glass.

Later on they left and walked back to the shuttle heading to the Jedi Temple nearby. Soon they reach the Jedi Council Chambers and C.C. waited at the doorway as her master was speaking to the council.

"We must take this as a act of rebuilding ourselves. Think about it, if we do have the Naboo on the republics side we could gain allies and possibly force sensitives to our order." Gnost-Dural said.

"You prove a point." Master Kytarn said as he leaned forward aproving of this descision.

"How about the rest of the council? all in support of Gnost-Durals decision?" Kytarn asked.

Only a few hands rose up except the grand master of the Jedi order who kept sitting there.

"No... it's too risky, what if the Empire is already there?" The Grand Master asked.

"Then we will just have to do our best and hope that nothing bad will happen. I think the force will guide us either way and if this is a oppertunity then we must take it. Failure or not we atleast will do it." Gnost-Dural said with a nod.

"Very well." The Grand Master said as she supported his descision.

"What of your Padawan?" She then asked looking at C.C. out the door.

"She will come with me and help me on this duty." He said crossing his arms. "I think she is ready for her next mission ever since the occurance on Cato-Nemonia." C.C. gave a quick nod to her master saying thank you to his statement and looked back out from the council chambers.

"C.C. may fail..." a voice says.

Gnost-Dural looked to the Jedi council member sitting there crosslegged on a pad chair.

"Why do you think that?" Gnost-Dural questioned frowing a bit to the Jedi Master who said this.

The Jedi Master wore a straw hat, having jedi robes and she had a unusual ponytail that glowed faintly for some reason. She even bore one earring that had a Scorpio symbol on it then she looked up to him with a odd grin upon her face to answer Gnost-Durals question.

"Why, because. She may indeed get carried away since she wants to prove to us she can be apart of the Council, I can sense her mind as we speak and its quite, interesting." She said staring at C.C..

"Enough, the decision is made do not make this into a debate." The grand master said to her as she then remained silent and tipped her hat back down to cover her eyes.

"Very well." Gnost-Dural said looking back at the grand master. "

We will leave soon. thank you." He bowed and the Grand Master stood up to bow.

"May the force be with you both." she said to them as Gnost-Dural and Gardevoir was back in the elevator heading back down.

As they were going down the elevator Gnost-Dural looked at his padawan. "Don't worry, I think you will make a fine addition to the council." he said with a slight chuckle. "You may yet be apart of it. and to be honest you earned it over the teachings and patience you have given. soon you will be."

The elevator went down and they stepped out heading to the shuttle and as they got in they heard a voice coming in from behind them.

"Ah wait! must come with you. Problematic problems." A familiar voice says as then a Salarian with a side of his head chipped off came in.

"Gnost-Dural! Problematic problems! must come with you, Chancelor thinks I should show many datapads full of theories and facts to the Naboo to help our cause yes." The Salarian said.

"Ahh..." Gnost-Dural said rubbing his head with a sigh of annoyance. "Hello again... Dr. Mordin." He said to him then sat down in the shuttle.

"I wished i had that corellian ale now..." Gnost-Dural said with a sigh.

"Why? thirsty? must be dehydration must drink more could help body maybe no headaches only doctor facts to patient, well you aren't patient but still you could use some tips." Dr. Mordin said rambling on as the shuttle doors shut and it headed toward the Spaceport.

"Oh C.C. greetings!" Dr. Mordin said smiling at her. "You seem tired, no problems? If so let me know, got anti-biotics. or other medicine. well actually I forgot some medicine but no worries if we was heading to a poisonous planet then-"

He was cut off by C.C. raising her hand then lowering it when he stopped talking. "Its nice to see you too Doctor." she said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Dromund Kaas...

"Well how did it go? you tap the empress yet?" Medusa asked amused smirking at him.

Drayconivous gave his mother a look as if to say, what the fuck. "Uhh... no. she told me I have a mission to Naboo to give a diplomatic solution for them to join the Empire. or I must make them join us with force and suffering." He said as he poured himself a drink and took a long gulp of it.

"Ugh, I need this." He said.

His mother sighed and then walked up to him hugging him.

"Go and handle it. I know you can do it." She said comforting him about it. "Just know, this can further our plans into ruling this empire. Soon, I will rule and then you by my side..." she said in a sinister tone.

He just nodded to his mother and kissed her lips. "Of course mother." he said then he let go of her and quickly got packed and looked at her.

"I will return eventually, for now, just don't do anything foolish." He said to her and then they exchanged looks.

"Your precious to me, now go on. and don't use my credit chip for any worthless prostitutes!" She yelled at him as he made it out the door.

She soon looked to see if he was gone and when he left in the shuttle she then used a dark power to teleport somewhere else having a grin upon her face that was so scary, it would scare any anime movie antagonists.

Back at Coruscant C.C. was packing as her master came in. "C.C. there is going to be someone else coming with us. named Mira." he said to her.

"She is a pilot and will be guarding us." he said further.

"Very well." C.C. nodded in agreement and looked out at the window seeing that their cab was ready.

"Ready yes, should get going." Dr. Mordin replied only to take a deep breath and taking some of their bags placing them in the cab for them.

"Will brief you on Naboo's climate and possible virus giving area's to prevent ourselves from getting sick. Don't know how we will react to new climate could die or possi-" He was cut off as C.C. waved her hand that made him fall asleep immediately and Gnost-Dural caught him only to look at her.

"Thank you." He chuckled and they left carrying him to the taxi cab waiting outside and soon they zoomed to the spaceport.

Meanwhile, at Zanaris the moon of Geilinor, Drayconivous and Darth Vowrawn made it exiting the shuttle walking to the main transport ship that would take them to Naboo.

"Oooohhh!" a voice was heard. "Ooohhhhh Draykeee! darling!" a male voice is heard again and then it got louder. "My love! it's me your admirer!" Grell Sutcliff said running to them.

His appearance was that of a female clerk who was crazy with mascara. He was... a gay man who thought of himself as a woman. or who knows. Either way he was in love with Drayconivous, however... Drayconivous did NOT think of him as Grell thought of him.

"Oh my god what is that? some prostitute transsexual who is on the verge of becoming psychopathic?" Vowrawn said questionably as the person ran to them.

"Worse..." Drayconivous said with a grunt.

Then Grell jumped right at Dray to try to hug him but Dray moved out of the way and Grell landed right into crates of needles and liquid fuel energy rods that zapped him and he sparked backward.

"Ahhh no look what you made me do... now i look terrible for our date..." He said pouting poking his fingers against each other.

"What!? Hell no there is no date! we are going to Naboo over diplomatic reasons- why the hell did the Empress have you come!" Drayconivous said in anger and annoyance.

"Well we are going to a beautiful planet! Not every girl would be so lucky with a jock like you..." Grell said sighing.

"Your a man!" Drayconivous said then Grell slapped him.

"Oh dear we are having our first fight!" Grell said tearing up.

"We are not a couple!" Drayconivous said steamed and walking to the shuttle.

"Ahhh... how I am glad I'm not young like those two lovers..." Vowrawn said and Drayconivous turned around and force pushed a canister into his face.

Meanwhile back at Coruscant, C.C. and her Master while carrying a knocked out Dr. Mordin to the spaceport and Gnost-Dural speaks to the shuttle pilot named Mira.

"Ah, what happened. odd not should wake up to this place. different." Dr. Mordin said then stood up.

"I have... Awakened." Dr. Mordin said in a tone that only the reader would understand.

"Sorry I had to do that to you Mordin, you was acting up again." C.C. said with a smile.

"Alright, you two can enter that starship now. Mira will take care of you and help you with the diplomatic solution at Naboo." Gnost-Dural said approaching them.

"But master? Aren't you coming?" Gardevoir questioned. "As I told you, I think you are ready for the trials, that is why I am letting you go alone and I will inform the council that this is your first time handling a situation alone without any guidance, there is nothing more I can teach you and truthfully you have taught me. Now go on there is not much time left and that woman won't wait." He said and nodded at his apprentice and bowed to her.

"May the force be with you." He said then C.C. a little frustrated leaned to him and hugged. Mordin knew to give them a moment and stepped away as Mira grumbled waiting.

"Master, what is this about really?" She questioned him.

He just stood their and looked down then up to her after having a moment to think.

"You are strong in the force and with your special psychic gift. You can see right through me. You are indeed ready for a mission alone but I had a quick force vision the other night, I feel this is your destiny to go without me that something- no. the force is telling me that you must go alone and for what reason I have no idea. You will know when the time is right." he said to her patting her shoulder.

"I am getting old after all, nothing more I can do to teach you and to be truthful, you have taught me what I should have taught you." He made a smile but he wore that mask over his eyes and mouth yet she could tell he was smiling at her.

"Go now, and please do me one favor?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Make sure Mordin stays out of trouble..." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Haha, yes!" C.C. said smiling and bowed to her master but then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you master Gnost-Dural." She then let go and walked off with Dr Mordin who gave a wave and walked with her to the starship that Mira had owned.

Then back at the Zanaris Moon, Drayconivous, Darth Vowrawn, and Grell Sutcliff were in a passenger transport to Naboo.

"Ohh... I hate these places so many filthy men who want to take advantage of a beautiful young woman like me!" Grell said yet was showing off as he wiggled his butt around at each man any species that walked by.

"Grell... you will get us kicked out if you don't stop!" Dray said then Drays holocom ringed and he walked around the corner to answer it as Vowrawn handed tickets to the transport captain.

"Yes?" Drayconivous asked into the holocom.

"It's your mother are you alone?" Medusa asked him.

"Yes, I am for now." He said looking at the hologram of her at the holocom.

"I sense something, a feeling that you need to do this and I wanted to make sure you did this without any problems with getting into that transport." She said.

"Mother, I am fine- but what do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well, I just had an odd feeling that you needed to do this as if it had to be done. You know me I must be a worried mom hahaha... just know, that you belong to ME." she said in a tone a mother- an overly loving mother would.

"Now... go and good luck." "Oh! and son!?" she asked.

"Yes, mom?" He said looking back at his holocom.

"Did I piss you off sending Grell with you?" she said in a grin and in a playful tone.

"Wait, I thought the Empress wanted him with me!" Drayconivous asked.

"I may of suggested it to some of her guards a week ago if you ever go on some crazy mission." Medusa said sticking her tongue out grinning.

Drayconivous just stared at her then shut off the holocom with a sigh.

"The things I do for love..." He murmured and then he sat down at a chair with Vowrawn and Grell.

"Who was calling you?" Vowrawn asked while reading a magazine for ... teenagers.

"It was the officers at the imperial network station wondering if I filed my credit chips for the month and I had to make sure they knew I did." Drayconivous lied and quickly changed the subject.

"Are you really reading that?" He said looking at the magazine.

Vowrawn looked at him and said, "Yes, I must keep myself hip!"

Meanwhile, C.C. and Mordin sat down in the cockpit of Mira's starship as it began to leave the spaceport.

"You guys ready to enter hyperspace?" Mira asked while drinking Corellian ale mixed with a lot of whiskey.

C.C. looked at this and questioned herself if it was good they were with an intoxicated pilot.

"Uhm... yeah I guess so?" C.C. said.

Soon we go into a split-screen where we see Gardevoir and Drayconivous in two different places at the same time look out into space as the thrusters of the shuttle and of the starship began to beam ready for warp speed and both at the same time closed their eyes and then the ships blasted into hyperspeed to Naboo.


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark damp cave, on an unknown planet was a radiation of the dark side coming from within it. In the cave, bat-like creatures were awake hanging upside down from the cavern ceiling, there red eyes glowing and starring forward as if watching every single twitch of movement. Suddenly a noise made them jump and fly right out of the cave out of a crack in the ceiling that shown the moonlight pouring in. It looked like a ray of grey coming down into the cave that was the only light source given.

However, behind that beam of light, was a figure. A figure that was giant and sitting on what appeared to be a rock-chair. The chair and the figure were quite giant and the figure could be seen moving slightly as it was breathing and alive. What it was was unknown yet the bats that left didn't seem to mind that other than the noise that was coming closer. The noise was eventually heard as footsteps of three individuals as well as a fourth individual slightly heard from behind. Soon the feet were seen from the darkness, one set of feet had black heels and a black gown over the feet. The next set of feet was black leggings with red heels the leggings looked a bit tared yet wasn't showing any skin at all. Finally, the last set of feet was barefooted having painted toenails that were black with yellow arrows pointing inward than outward.

The other set of footsteps was behind these three individuals as a man in white armor appeared from the darkness walking about the three standing individuals to kneel down to this giant figure.

"I am humbled to have finally got your request." The man in white armor said eyes shut and head down bowing to this giant.

There was a faint whisper within the room that was just the noise of the wind gapping through the hole in the ceiling.

Soon the giant figure spoke in a deep voice, yet it was a females voice. "The Prince of Falador... I have an assignment for you." She said looking down upon him.

Her eyes were covered wearing a dark hood over her head that went down to her chin. "I live to serve you, for the glory of Falador." He said not moving where he was.

"You need my help to make your kingdom greater than the empire that grew around it? You will do as I say then, I will be coming with you on this mission. For me to witness something with my own eyes." She said to him.

He himself was sweating as if scared of having her around him yet he had the courage to speak up.

"What of you? What if something hap-" He was cut off.

"Nothing will happen to me, I am very much so capable." She said in a dangerous tone.

"You want your kingdom to overrule the empire, so do I. I want to rule the entire Galaxy!" She shouted. "It will be me!" She roared slamming her giant fists into the sides of the rock like chair making them crackle a little.

Everyone was quiet and the prince of Falador didn't move, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Now... you and I will go tomorrow and we will head to the planet Naboo." She said. The prince of Falador only rose up in question.

"Naboo? but, the empire?" He said not understanding as he stood up he felt as if choked yet it passed.

"Your ignorance is understandable, You do not know." She said then continued. "You will learn more, go out I must speak to my daughters and when they return they will brief you... now go." She said then commanded to him.

He bowed once more before walking out a bit feared for his life.

As he walked off the three that stood there came forth, the first appearing in a black gown and dark heels, she had dark red lipstick as well as a spider web-like gown with only the web above her chest and the rest was just black solid down. She also had a hairstyle that was into a bun in the form of a spiders body and legs. The next person was the Jedi Master in the Jedi Council with the straw hat, this time she didn't have her hat anymore and revealed more of her hair as it was unusual and glowing faintly having mixtures of red to purple and magenta in it she has the red heels and black leggings as her outfit she was wearing also deemed that of a Japanese school girls it was black, yet tattered up a bit with a Scorpio symbol on the upper chest piece. The final one standing was Drayconivous' mother, Medusa Gorgon. From the first to last standing was Arachne Gorgon, Shaula Gorgon, and Medusa Gorgon. The three Gorgon sisters.

Arachne being the oldest as Shaula was the youngest and Medusa as the middle child. They stood there looking up at the giant figure and then Medusa stepped up to speak.

"Mother, your grandson is going to Naboo and will reach them in time for the plan to begin, are you right about this?" Medusa asked her mother who was the giant sitting in the cave.

"There is going to be an awakening, have you not felt it?" The giant asked leaning back.

"I can sense that there is a great power coming, and only I can sense this futuristic event. I know that something big is going to happen, and we should take this opportunity for us to rule. Whatever it is, it's going to present itself in Naboo and with him there, he may be able to control whatever it is, but I will be there to take it. Your son will be safe I will just knock him out with my potion powder and the Prince of Falador well... is useful, for now." She said looking at her children.

"But mother, what of the Jedi?" Shaula asked. "They will soon suspect something is wrong with me if i don't start aging like the rest of the council."

Then the Giant scooted over a bit looking at Shaula.

"True, don't worry the time is coming soon and then the Republic and Jedi will fall just like the Sith and the Empire. They have taken so much from us here on Dathomir. that they will not do such ever again if we maintain the galaxy." She said as now knowing what planet they were on, the Planet Dathomir the homeworld of the Dathomirians which was considered spell casters yet lived in the swamps and forests and mountains even in the lakes to stay away from much populations that their planet didn't have yet.

"We must find out what this power is that I sense is coming to Naboo and I want Drayconivous to find it first and then I will handle the rest with the Prince of Falador." She said.

Then Arachne spoke up in a soft voice. "Even still, we have to consider that the Falador people may indeed help us with the revolution once we get this power? or should we use them like we will the prince."

"Yes." The giant answered. "We will use them, They are easy to control and easy pawns yet I will bring the princes army with us. In case whatever is coming to Naboo maybe either enough, or too much for us."

Medusa then looked at her sisters and back at their mother.

"I will go out and brief him then." Medusa said walking off.

"One last thing." The giant said as Medusa stopped walking only to look back to her mother.

The three sisters looked back at their mother.

"If you three fail me, you know the price you must pay. I may have created you, but I can also end you. I am the Alpha and the Omega." The giant said with an evil chuckle.

Suddenly there was noise in the cave, terrifying noise that sounded like faint screaming of men, women, children and the agonizing screams of babies. It was all coming from the soul of this giant.

"I have killed many people and I shall keep doing so if they stand in my way, or just for fun for the hell of it. Lives are meaningless when I am to be a Goddess. I want to see this Galaxy, if not the Universe tremble to its knee's to me. I want all life to kneel before me and if they don't, their souls belong to me. All things that I find pathetic, their souls belong to me. Creatures that do not meet my expectations will die and their souls will be in me. My power, I can suck in any soul I want after I kill them and they are forever inside of my soul cage spell. I feed off them for eternity and their cries only mean they failed at living and failed me. Me! Their Goddess. Children are the most fun to pick apart. To boil the children alive, to pull them from such boiling water to put them in ice then back into boiling off and on off and on, to cut their toes till they bleed to death, to carve out their eyes and watch as they cannot cry but scream! It brings joy to my ears a joy to my own soul! All life belongs to me! The men and women who scream in pain and agony watching their son's flesh be carved like soap and stuffed into a blender! The boy cries out for his parents only for his parents to be able to do nothing as I keep them under my feet! The Old are weak and the young are meat! And the babies, their screams make me climax of pleasure. To take my hand into their throats to forcefully break their jaws and rip their hearts out and squash them in my palm! Their souls are the purest and the most that give me eternal life! I want all things to belong to me for me to do with them what I want. Nothing in this galaxy or even this universe has the power to stop me. I am undying, I am forever, I am the Goddess. I bleach the sky and still the water. Nothing will stand in my way. I! Echidna Gorgon!" Echidna roared out as her three daughters stared at her in fear, fear of their mother would in fact kill them if they failed.

Echidna was the embodiment of the devil.

Echidna suddenly with her magic zooming around her got her to be a bit shorter in size to be more mobile and standing at ten feet tall with her cloak still on hiding her face but all you could see is her grey chin that was a bit crusty.

"Now go, talk to him outside, I will be prepared soon. I sense something is coming, something that I could use to make this possible. With all the souls I have, the powerful I am." Echidna said with a grin.

"B-but mother you've killed over three million-" Medusa started until Echidna gave a very cold stare toward her and shut Medusa up.

"Do as I command..." Echidna said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Transport from the moon of Geilinor came down from space into the skies of Naboo gracefully and professionally to the spaceport there landing within a hanger as it has more passengers and technicians to come in and to fix whatever and refuel for the next passenger take off.

Drayconivous, Grell, and Vowrawn step out from the transport with all the passengers.

"Oh my..." Grell said grinning. "Everything is so fancy! Ohhh, look at that cute man over there kneeling down to pump that gas. I wished he pumped me." Grell said in a tone that annoyed Vowrawn and Dray.

"Ugh... Grell please not now." Dray said to him sternly.

"Oh Dray-Dray! You are no fun anymore. Actually, you never were, you need to work on that!" Grell said sharply back to him.

"I think Drayconivous is just fine the way he is, depressive acting, moron, of a bitch hohoho!" Vowrawn said laughing about it as Dray moved himself to the side then back at a speed to knock Vowrawn off his feet almost.

"Ah hey? just joking around sort of." Vowrawn said smirking.

They were greeted by a Salarian Diplomat from there homeworld.

"You're from the Empire aren't you?" The Salarian asked looking at Vowrawns well species and looks that makes him known to being apart of the Empire.

"Yes, we are." Drayconivous said to the Salarian. "What of it?"

"W-well I mean no offense it's just the Naboo may not listen and may ask you to leave. They don't want to join either faction and you should know this. I am being taken off Planet as I tried to today. I walk in and they say to go away. tough crowd." The salarian said calmly and blinking.

"Well! I have you know that Draykeee here can do anything he sets his mind too!" Grell said snuggling up to Dray as Dray grabbed Grell firmly with both hands. "Ohhhhhh MY! Dray here and now? finally!? you finally are going to kiss me - please take me! take me in front of everyone! Take me-" Grell said out loud and blushing then was cut off as Dray picked him up when he held onto him and threw him right down into a generator shaft.

"Ahhhhhh! farewell my love- OUGH!" Grell said and crashed to the bottom which wasn't too far down.

"I-... I think I broke more than a nail that time..." Grell said in a more manly voice than a feminine one.

Drayconivous took a breath and looks at the Salarian. "Thanks for the warning but trust me I will get what I want. I always do."

The Salarian only shrugged and walked off with the other passengers heading to the transport ship that they came in.

"So what now?" Vowrawn asked questionly to Dray and looking around for a moment to his surroundings.

"We will do as commanded and try. I can be very persuasive." Drayconivous said and then stopped and looked at a man who was carrying refreshments to the new arrivals.

"Give me that drink for half the price or I will destroy you." Drayconivous said to the man as the man just looked at him and laughed walking off.

"Yes... very persuasive indeed." Vowrawn said smirking crossing his arms.

"AHHH!" Drayconivous screamed and marched out as Grell slowly crawled out of the shaft.

"I... I think I need a bath again even though I took one hour ago." Grell said.

Drayconivous made it to the Naboo palace as he walked to the front gates the guards stopped him.

"No." One guardsman said.

"Huh?" Drayconivous asked.

"No more diplomats the answer is going to be no, you will waste your time and the queens time." The Guards said at the same time.

"But, how do you know I'm a diplomat? this was a secret mission!" Drayconivous yelled confused.

"Well, your friend behind you has a sign." After the guard said that Dray looked behind himself and there was Grell with a sign that said; "DRAYKEE IS THE BEST DIPLOMAT OF THE EMPIRE, I LOVE HIM"

Drayconivous used a force push blasting Grell and the sign away and Drayconivous looked back.

"Please, I need to do this or I will have to face the Empress of the Empire, we do not want that... do we?" Drayconivous said touching the hilt of his weapon.

"Do we!?" Drayconivous said in a fit of anger toward the guard who didn't even move.

"F-fine..." the guard said noticing the weapon on the side of Dray's belt.

"Go in, but don't say I didn't warn you guys." He said letting them through. Slowly Grell followed carrying his stuff mumbling to himself.

As they walked the Royal Palace of Naboo through the long hallways Vowrawn looked around astonished by the architecture.

"My how much money could be in these halls!" Vowrawn said.

"we are not going to rob this time Vowrawn..." Drayconivous said rubbing his temples.

"For god sakes why can't we get a ride to get where we are going these hallways are big enough!" Drayconivous said mad.

"Calm down draykee... why so fussy all of a sudden?" Grell asked.

"Because my mother expects me to succeed in a mission like this on my own. I cannot fail my mother and the Empress. Both would be a great dishonor to me and my culture." Drayconivous said walking trying to calm down.

"What you need is to get laid... by me!" Grell said smiling.

"Fuck no..." Drayconivous said.

"Well in a way Grell is half right- except for him self." Vowrawn said.

"Maybe you need to get laid by some random dancer. I hear that they keep clean at least." Vowrawn said again and continued.

"Ahhh i remember i seen a beautiful dancing twi'lek girl with two asari's on each side of her. mmm mmm. She was so fine and flirtatious toward me and a few soldiers. The way she swung her heads left to right. However come to think of it i think she swung them too hard once and she bumped the one asari down off the stand into a pit of growlini's that was to be transported and they tried getting her out until the ex-husband to that dancer yelled in anger to shoot at the twi'lek shot her head right off so much blood so much. I however thought I could get out of the bar fight instead well, I was found by the last dancer who wanted me to take her home for the night. I did but well I accidentally... activated my lightsaber in her. That ended that cantina's business- and it ruined my hopeful night." Vowrawn said then looked at them as Grell and Drayconivous didn't say anything but had weird looks on there faces.

"Uhm... Vowrawn?" Drayconivous asked. "Keep that to yourself."

"Wait." Drayconivous said looking forward seeing they reached the queens chamber.

"This is it. Must look professional! How do I look?" Drayconivous asked checking his hair as Grell held up a mirror he had.

"You look like a prince!" Grell said.

"You look like the same jack ass to me." Vowrawn said grinning.

"Alright men, let's do this." Drayconivous said knocking on the doors to the main chamber of the queen which where big. A voice was heard on the other side of the door which was a guard.

"What is your business for the Queen of Naboo at this time?" The guardsman asked.

"I am here as a Diplomat for the Empire!" Drayconivous said in a great honorable tone.

"She is in a meeting with a Diplomat already!" The guard said.

"Well, its time to cancel that meeting because I'm sure she will-" Then before Drayconivous could continue he heard the Queen saying to whoever she was talking to that she would think about an Alliance! Drayconivous began to frown wondering with who? who was she talking to that got even the queen of Naboo interested?

Drayconivous forcefully pushed the doors open as the Guard behind it fell backward smashed against the wall and knocked out. There sitting in a big chair was the queen and on each side of her were handmaidens and guards. Then there was one individual sitting in front of the queen who looked back to see the doors that were forcefully opened to curiosity. There sitting and getting a possible alliance from the queen of Naboo, was C.C. from the Jedi Order representing the Republic.

"Oh damn..." Vowrawn said.

"That thing just beat you too it, well hey at least she didn't beat you at forming a riot eh eh? I remember that time." Vowrawn said more as everyone went silent for a moment looking at one another.

Drayconivous' eyes could escape the look at this girl talking to the Queen.

"What is going on here?" The queen asked.

"I have no idea, my lady." One handmaiden said approaching the men and asking them to leave.

As Drayconivous, Grell, and Vowrawn were taken outside the Chamber only thing Drayconivous was doing was staring at the floor thinking and only thinking about that girl but why? Why was he so interested in her. He was confused and couldn't get her out of his mind and fell to his knee's as he lost his persuasive dignity to someone from the republic.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Drayconivous yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon C.C. left the throne room and when she did Drayconivous came out of the corner of a pillar to engage her and before he said anything he was again speechless as if she was keeping him that way.

She then spoke telling him. "I don't know why you are here sith but its too late, she is thinking of my offer and you got nothing to do- why are you starring?" She then said then immediately asked also observing him from down to top.

"Are you checking me out?" She said with a blush across her face.

"I see your eyes looking me over so! Besides, it makes me know I can break you." He said quickly building up confidence.

"Oh easy to break?" She said with a grin.

She sent a force push at him which blew him back and he skidded back only to send a lightning current at her where she redirected it with her force power extending her hand out as it deflected off her hand and out into a wall nearby them.

"Impressive force using." Drayconivous said. "Yet won't do you no good sweetheart." He said

She blinked. "Sweetheart?" She asked and got flustered a little. "How dare you call me that you inbred bantha herder!" She yelled and sent a blast of force energy at him that sent a whirlwind to blow him off his feet and making him fall onto his ass.

"Ah! Hey you-" Dray started to say getting up.

Then she sent a chair flying at him which knocked him off his feet and onto the floor.

"Now your going to get it!" He yelled standing up only for another chair to fly into his face knocking him back and making him bleed out of his nose.

"No!" He yelled and sent a bolt of huge force lightning at her yet she wasn't where he thought she was as his lightning zapped the window out.

He looked for her only for her to jump onto his head and kick his back a few times before jumping off him. At this time he pulled out his lightsaber when he was kicked forward and she activated her double-bladed lightsaber that was mint bladed colored. His crimson colored lightsaber blade hummed of power as he glared at her.

"Fine, we settle this with our skills of a lightsaber." He said eyeing her and couldn't help but stare again at her until she launched herself out and swung her double-bladed lightsaber at him sending a few spin strikes at his midsection as he deflected them with close range defense tactics then went to swing at her head until she used her force power to blast him back a few ways.

"Your nothing but a vorcha lover." She said insulting him as he jumped right at her his lightsaber at the ready and to send a powerful blow at her until she held her lightsabers right end out and took the hit as he swung down at her and both of them kept a lightsaber lock pushing each others blades at one another glaring at each other.

"You know if you weren't so beautiful this would end ve-" He was cut off saying.

"Beautiful!?" She said sharply and he blushed a little and then he quickly spoke up.

"For a shutta! you twit! I am as powerful as you and I am as good looking as you! I am the very pow-" He was launched into the air and he was flung into pillar by pillar and smashed into the ceiling and then smashed into the floor by her force power being so strong it was as if his body was locked tight like in a grip and thrown about like a bag of potatoes smashed up a bit and he laid in the crushed in floor making a weird noise trying to get up.

"Your flirting with me?!" She demanded asking and held her blade to his neck. "How dare you!" She said and then gave him a look. "Why won't you kill me? You had plenty of chances yet I was the one who attacked- are you seriously going to lay there?" She used her power to lift him up and push him against the wall standing.

"Ah! my back!" He yelled.

"Oh, it's going to be your face!" She said getting up in front of him.

"Why are you flirtatious to me! I'm a Jedi, such modesty doesn't phase us! you should know better than that, you and your perfect locks and your snarky little look upon your face that makes you handsome- I mean villainy!" She said blushing.

She then slammed her fist into his face after saying that and he instantly was seeing stars for a moment before sending a huge force push to blast her out but when he did as she flew out the window she used a force pull to pull him with her as both of them was soaring in mid-air down the palace and down the cliff into the waterfall below.

"You stupid bi-aaaahhh!" He yelled as both of them screamed falling down the waterfall below. Soon the palace guards come in with Mira, and Dr. Mordin rushing into one side and Grell and Vowrawn coming in on the other. The Palace captain guard gets on his com channel. "Have all stations get a patrol at the riv-" He was cut off by Grell.

"NO! We will save Rraykee! We will! Come Vowrawn we must find my beloved!" Grell ran off and Vowrawn sighed walking behind him.

Then Dr. Mordin spoke up to Mira. "We too should look in case those sith decide to kill the C.C. it could be... problematic." Mordin said as Mira only looked at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Problematic?" She questioned asking him.

"Indeed problems that will become worse and further into what may become hostile- or as such as arguments go. Or how politics become when fighting over right or left." Mordin said.

Mira only sighed.

"Come on then let's go, captain! we will handle this." She said to the captain guard and ran with Dr. Mordin to where they were going. Soon they met Vowrawn and Grell on the only patrol craft to look over the river.

"No! not you republic scum!" Grell shouted. "Its my duty to make sure my draykee is safe!"

Then Mira pointed a double barrel plasma turian shotgun up to his face.

"Actually, we could use the help hehe..." Grell said rubbing the back of his head.

"I will drive, I cannot believe we are looking for two idiots. Your master and our darth. Ahhhhh yes, those are the days I tell you." Vowrawn said smiling as he began to drive the watercraft.

"I am Dr. Mordin, and this is Mira." Dr. Mordin said.

"You must be Imperials dangerous people, evil." He said further.

"Now now not evil just in your point of view!" Vowrawn said as he drove looking back.

"I actually go out for disco's as I'm quite different out of the dark council- well actually one-time Thanaton came with me to a disco once. Its a shame that girl, forgot her name but some girl killed him." Vowrawn said

"Her name was Jess." Grell chipped in.

"Hoho! yes her! it was quite funny- well funny to me not funny to thanaton but hey! beggers cannot be choosers am I right?" Vowrawn said laughing.

Mira was listening to all of them boast and she began to get a migraine rubbing her head.

"How about! we all shut the fuck up and look for who we are looking for and go about our day!" She yelled crossing her arms.

There was silence for a moment until Grell spoke up.

"Bitch I am the lead female here!" He said.

"You think your a woman?" Mira asked.

"Because I know i am! I am as womanly as you and I will have draykee's babies! my womb is his!" Then Mira punched him hard enough to shut him up and knock him out.

"Finally..." Vowrawn said while driving.

"where do you think they went? following the current?" She asked Vowrawn.

"Possibly yes." Vowrawn remarked.

"Hopefully we find them in one piece." Vowrawn said a bit worried.

Suddenly the One Piece Opening 1 song began playing on the radio in the watercraft and quickly he shut it off.

"Not happening today." Vowrawn said making Mira confused and her groaning.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon afterward coming out of the river was Drayconivous floating and gripping onto a vine and at the same time, C.C. bumped into him making him lose his grip and again going down the stream abd both of them complaining to the other as they drifted.

"You blundering idiot!" She yelled.

"Hey! I could have just sliced you up and then none of this would happen!" Drayconivous yelled then she had an odd expression as they floated.

"Shut up." C.C. said.

"You do NOT tell me to shut up!" He barked.

"No no shut up look behind you!" She yelled and then he looked back noticing the waterfall.

"Oh...!" He said and yelled and as they both fell through the waterfall they didn't really fall that far down.

"Oh heh, good!" He said laughing.

"Uhhhh, again... look behind you." She said and then they noticed a much larger drop.

"Oh no..." He said and as they both fell below they both yelled as they dropped down into the river below.

After awhile Drayconivous woke up and it was evening nearing nighttime the sun was setting in the distance as the sky was a shade of darkish red and the clouds reflecting off the suns rays was orange and pink color.

Dray rose up wet and against the bank of the river against some rocks. He crawled out and tried to feel for his lightsaber but it was gone.

"Oh no... moms going to kill me." He said slowly trying to stand up but couldn't as he fell onto his hands lightly against the rocks below him so he decided to crawl out of where he was and onto the dirt he tried to rise up and succeeded after he gripped onto a branch.

"Okay... where am I..." He says to himself and looks around.

"In a forest, how lovely." He then said rubbing his face.

"Wet, Cold and alone perfect." He said walking looking and then soon he began walking further getting lost and lost until he heard something.

"Hm..." He looked to the side to see fifteen prowling vorn tiger cats.

"oh great..." He said sighing.

Drayconivous used his force power to blast two of them away that gave charge and then he ran fast leaping through the air as one of them came to bite at his neck he sent a force blast at its face knocking it into a tree as it fell on top of it soon a few more tried to swarm him until all of them shrieked in pain.

"Huh?" He questioned looking at them shrieking in pain and they all took off running away.

"Aha! I did it! Fear me!" He yelled out thinking it was him who did it.

Then a rock hit him in the head as he looked back rubbing his head and there was C.C. glaring at him.

"Fear you?" She said sarcastically.

"It was thanks to me that they didn't eat your sorry excuse of a ass." She said and walked off.

"Hey! Where is my weapon?!" He said focused on her.

"If you can tell I lost mine to the fall so, I have no idea." She said to him looking at him for a moment and then kept walking away from him.

"Ugh wait for me wait, i think its best we stick together." He said then she looked back at him and forward as she walked.

"Afraid of those things are we? Mr brave man?" she chuckled.

"No I'm not afraid its just we need to stick together since its your fault we fell." He said and straightened himself up to look more confident.

She then turned around and slammed her fist into his face.

"Ah! why me!?" He said rubbing his cheek.

"Stop blaming me for your stupid mistakes." she said to him sternly.

"You pathetic scruffy looking nerf breeder!" She said and continued off ignoring him and yet he still followed but kept his mouth shut for the time being.

Meanwhile in the river far from them is a patrol boat looking for them with Grell, Vowrawn, Mordin, and Mira all searching with spotlights around to the river and forests on each side of them.

"Draykeeee! Darling! Come out of hiding you are making me blush that you may jump out and rape me!" Grell said as he wiggled his body around looking left to right and making Mira highly nervous and annoyed.

"Is this guy like your boyfriend?" Mira asked Grell.

Grell glared at her for asking that. "no! yet he is my dreamcatcher of a man! ohhh how i wished he just came out like I did." Grell said putting on more lipstick.

"Uh-huh..." Mira said annoyed and looked out.

"The currents stream is fast so I think they may be either went farther ahead or if they was lucky they made it to land." Mira said looking out.

Vowrawn was driving and he looked over the window.

"Brace yourselves a short waterfall nearby!" Vowrawn yelled.

Soon the boat made a skip and landed safely.

"See we made it." Vowrawn said smiling then began to slowly show a fearful face.

"Uhm... the next fall might not be so easy..." Vowrawn said bracing himself.

Soon every one of them screamed as there boat fell over the large waterfall and crashed and broke into pieces below.

Mira was able to regain consciousness and grabbed Grell near her and swam him over to safety and soon the same with Mordin and Vowrawn and then as they all got together.

Grell started to get scared holding onto Vowrawn who well shoved him away.

"Knock it off! We are safe now! no need to hold onto me I do not roll that way." Vowrawn said.

Mordin looks around. "Must make campfire it is getting dark, should look more upon morning then maybe find them yes or clues to finding them." He said.

Mira looked down into the rocks nearby and grinned. "I think it will be easy for us to find them in the morning.

"Why is that?" Vowrawn asked walking over to her.

Then he looked down and there was Drayconivous' torn robe laying across the rocks and his footprints nearby in the moist soil.

"Ahh that's how. Well let's head inward and make a campfire possibly use this tattered cloak of his for something to burn..." Vowrawn said picking it up and dragging it and whipping it around to air it out and get the moisture off of it.

"Mmmm cold night should make big fire to also distance ourselves from wildlife, dangerous wildlife possibly." Mordin said looking around for the right stones to clap together to make a fire.

"Ah good soft smooth ridges perfect for causing grand fire." Mordin said and then smashed them a few times and sparks landed on a bush near them and soon Mira came and smashed herself into it making the flames disappear and she glared at him.

"Please, be careful next time." She growled and walked off to find wood and stones with Vowrawn.

After awhile They had a campfire going and large leaves from the tree's nearby to use to cover themselves.

"ohhhhh no i broke a nail ohhhhhhhh no ohhhh no!" Grell said crying out as soon Mira got up to do something.

"ohhhhhh my nail! ohhhh draykee will be mad at me! what if he gets mad and then he finds me unattractive! wait what if no one finds me attractive! none of you are talking to me which means i became a ghost now for how i ruined my looks! ohhhh this is awful ohhhh the humility ohh-!" Soon he was knocked out with a large block of wood from Mira who had it and she threw it into the fire and laid down as both Mordin and Vowrawn clapped for her.

Mira sat down stoking the fire as Vowrawn looked at her and Mordin.

"So, Republic huh? Im apart of the dark council." Vowrawn said and tapped his lightsaber on his belt.

"Is that suppose to intimidate us?" Mira asked eyeing his weapon.

"No no! its just I have the weapon and skill and well... Suppose to impress you." Vowrawn said giving a thumbs up.

"Ahh skills and powers same as C.C. yet used for dark ways than light ways, very interesting of your differences." Mordin said.

"Possibly what if both were wrong what if you could balance yourselves with light and dark to become, normal rather than one way. Why not work together than oppose one another." Mordin said questioningly to Vowrawn.

Vowrawn, however, was speechless.

"To be honest we never thought of it like that, yet we have our teachings and you all have yours. In a way, we all are doing something for ourselves even if it's right or wrong." Vowrawn said smiling.

"But I think one day we may just need to work together if we are to survive I believe." Vowrawn said and looked to Mira.

"What about you? whats your thought?" Vowrawn asked her.

She just sat there looking at them. "Im a spacer, a traveler I don't really stick with a power or a religion of such ways I believe in a creator, if the force represents this creator maybe it's him just saying for us to be ourselves and not be dark and not be light but that we all make mistakes. So we all may have a little light or a little dark yet no one has ever embraced such in your teachings which is weird. But hey I'm just a spacer I see a lot of weird things." She said and laid back against the log behind her and began to doze off looking at the starry night sky between the leaves.

Soon they all began to doze off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As it was dark, C.C. began looking around and gathering wood and branches as Drayconivous looked at her and sighed.

"Let me do it." He said and took them from her hands and he piled them about.

"Here how about you straighten them and I will find some more and some stones okay?" He said.

She began to straighten them up soon they got it ready and he tried to rub two sticks together and she only rolled her eyes at him and knelt down holding her hand out. Her hand pointed out to the leaves in the pile under the wood and soon it began to burn on its own and she rose up and sat down on the grass looking at it.

"How... how did you do that?" Drayconivous asked shocked.

"Practice of the force and of my other powers and talents." She said looking up at him as he began to sit down across from her.

"You are by far the worst sith I ever met." She said and smiled a little. "Admit it, you do suck."

He just frowned at her.

"Well, I am powerful its just around your very essence makes me feel different. You make me feel different." He said looking at her and began to stoke the fire.

"Me?" she asked blinking at him. "How so?" She said looking at him and moving a little closer to him.

"Well, you are uhm." He noticed her get closer. "uhm." He was speechless for a moment. "You are different, I never seen someone like you before ever and well, you strike me as cute." He said swallowing.

"Cute!?" She said and leaned back a little. "Me cute?"

"Well yes!" He said fast. "I meant that not in offense!" He said quickly.

Soon both of them remained quiet and she only laid down to try too sleep ignoring what they said to one another as if too forget it.

Soon he too leaned back but he kept awake looking out into the night sky above as he looked up he noticed her shivering slightly. He didn't have his cloak on him and only came up and first he rubbed the back of his own head in protest.

"Oh gosh if i do this... she may think its too close or weird... well... here goes nothing." He said to himself and literally laid behind her putting one arm around her and instantly her eyes shot open and her power stretched out into his brain.

He felt as if his brain was melting. "AAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed loud and far away Mira and Mordin woke up hearing it.

"That sounded like..." Mira said and Mordin nodded and soon Vowrawn rose up.

"Drayconivous! oh no, he is in trouble!" Vowrawn stood up and all three of them began going to where the scream came from which would take them quiete a while to get too, Grell himself lazily followed.

"Ugh, I need my beauty sleep..." Grell complained.

Back where Drayconivous was he held his head as she stopped her power.

"Did you try to make a move on me!?" She asked looking at him.

"No! you seemed cold so I wanted to warm you up!" He said rubbing his temples. "What was that!?"

She ignored his question and then sighed sitting up looking at the night sky and looked back at him.

"I don't know what i am." She said to him.

"I was adopted by the Jedi Council a long long time ago when i was a baby. I don't know what I am." She then sighed. "Sorry I got offensive. I understand you saw me cold but I never thought you'd be so caring." She said looking back at the night sky.

Drayconivous himself looked at her only to rub his face and sit beside her. "Your cold and you will die from hypothermia before I would strike you." He said and smirked at her and she only looked to him for a moment.

"You care about me." She said simply and made him freeze in place.

"I... I do not!" He said looking away.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and then snuggled up to him to try to sleep and then softly spoke.

"I can sense your heart beat, and its calm when you look at me... it makes you angry because you never felt such feeling but I think its love at true sight. When I seen you, you was a fucking idiot." She said sternly and then gave him a smile.

Drayconivous kept silent.

"There is some good in you." She said but then sighed.

"It's against the rules for Jedi to have such attachments but I believe it doesn't make a Jedi fall to the dark side, it makes them stronger for the lightside and their companion with them." She said looking at him and then began to close her eyes until he put his hand on her head.

"Yeah. well, ... you got me speechless so." He said and let his hand go and looked back up at the night sky.

"Maybe I guess i do have well a struck heart by looking at you. But it doesn't mean a damn thing... does it?" He said looking at her questionably.

"Heh nope... Unless you want it too. To be honest... no one ever looked or thought of me like you do. Your heart beat is soft as if in a trance when looking at me. You feel for me, I find it cute." She said smirking as he then had a blush on his face.

"Don't try to call me cute when I called you cute." He said then she only laughed.

"Or what? Going to kill me?" She said and then sighed yawning and snuggled up closer to him and fell asleep as he patted her head looking up at the sky before he too drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile near them. "Oh god, this jungle is ruining my every essence of my beauty!" Grell said complaining walking with the group as Mira was in lead looking around and keeping her thoughts on where the scream came from.

"Shut up Grell..." Vowrawn said tiredly. "We don't need your rambling you know..." He said as they walked.

"Wait look, I see a fire." Grell said looking over Vowrawn as they walked over to the fire only to see it was Drayconivous and C.C. asleep together and then Mira just sighed shaking her head and Grell temperly wanting to scream only to take pictures for some reason and all of a sudden Grell becomes happy.

"Oh, they look so cute together!" Grell said taking pictures.

Drayconivous and C.C. was both heavily asleep as he was snoring and she was snoozing and drooling.

"This is... different." Vowrawn said.

Vowrawn goes to the fire and lays down only to pass out and soon, Mira Grell and Mordin joined them all asleep around the large fire.

Back at the Naboo Palace. The guards march around patrolling and two guards instantly are pulled into the darkness as then after a moment the prince of Falador comes out wearing one of the guards outfits and in the darkness was the eyes of Echidna Gorgon glaring at the palace from the darkness looking at it with the prince of Falador.

"Let us Begin..." She said to the prince as they looked at the palace in the dark night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well about another day's hike and we should make it back!" Vowrawn said seemingly keeping a good pace, while everyone else was lagging behind.

"I'm going to break his legs to make him feel what we feel..." Mira said with a hateful tone as she staggered over rocks and loose ground.

"Should we maybe take a break? We have been walking since morning." C.C. asked.

"Oh fine!" Vowrawn said making everyone glare at him.

"Lets all just rest then and probably soon a predator will come and nap at us." Vowrawn continued to say as he sat down on the grass crossing his legs and began to meditate to build his force power up for his energy levels to increase.

Soon everyone began resting in there own way and Drayconivous checked the last water jug which was about empty and sighed.

"You said about one more days walk right? Will we reach the Palace before nightfall Vowrawn?" Drayconivous asked looking to Vowrawn handing him the water jug.

"Uhm no I'm afraid not. We have to climb and then travel the plains to get there and that will probably take us the night till we have to sleep. We should get there by maybe noon." Vowrawn explained and stood up reaching for the near-empty water jug and Drayconivous handed it to him and took a sip.

"I will get us some spring water, should be a spring near us i seen as we walked." He said trailing off to get there.

"What's the plan when we return?" Grell asked.

"When we get back we will tell them that all of us had a minor fight yet it ended in a peaceful resolution" Drayconivous said.

"And..." C.C. continued.

Drayconivous looked at her confused.

"That you allowed the republic to sign a diplomatic solution to the Naboo." She said giving him a look.

"What? No!" Drayconivous snapped.

"Why not?" C.C. asked a bit confused yet realized he is still apart of the Empire.

"I cannot allow that, the empress will be furious and as will my mother!" He said.

"Which are you more scared of more? Your empress? or your mother?" Mira asked smirking.

Drayconivous gave her a bit of a look and looked back at Gardevoir.

"I cannot allow that! not by a long shot!" Dray said and stood up.

"I must get there and tell them not to sign with the republic." He said and began to walk.

"Hey! woah, wait!" C.C. said hovering to him and placing her hand on his chest. "You cannot force them! If you do that then your out of luck! And besides how dare you I won that diplomatic trial fair and square! Are you that stubborn to make your so wonderful powerful blah blah empire respect you? Because if so your just going to be a respectable jerk!" She shouted at him.

"Oh! me a jerk? Well, sweetheart at least I don't-" Suddenly she slapped him across the face.

"Stop calling me sweetheart!" She growled at him giving him a stare as her eyes seemed to glow of power.

"I got us water!." Vowrawn stepped in smiling holding the water jug to everyone's faces and looking at them.

"Did I miss something?" Vowrawn asked.

Drayconivous gave C.C. a look and walked off ahead as everyone else stayed behind speechless and Vowrawn well, tried to cheer everyone up.

"I got minto's but sadly I had the last one... soooo minty freshness is at its best!" Vowrawn said and gave a grin showing his dark reddish teeth.

A few hours later it was dark and Drayconivous was indeed lost and further ahead from the others and when frustrated he fell to his knee's only to stare up into the starry night sky.

Drayconivous tried to wonder why he felt the way he did about C.C. and sighed rubbing his head confused.

Suddenly he found a man with a black fedora and a very clothed well clothing sitting at a small campfire with a nearby riding beast tied to a tree with bags packed up onto its satchel.

"Excuse me do you know a fast way to reach Theed?" Drayconivous asked the man.

The man rose his head up and grinned looking at Drayconivous tipping his hat standing up, being quite taller than Drayconivous as well. Standing at 6'2 tall.

"Sadly I do not other than walking. There is no transportation anywhere around here in this lonely yet wonderous land." The man said to Drayconivous.

"Shoot- uhm my names Drayconivous by the way sir." Drayconivous said nodding and began to walk off.

"Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia." The man said standing up to shake Drayconivous' hand.

Drayconivous shook his hand back and then his hand was gripped.

"You look like you are a heartbroken boy. I can see it in your eyes, confusion perhaps?" Ardyn asked.

"In fact, yes, and I hate it as she's the enemy!" Drayconivous yelled to let out his feelings about it.

"Yet you let that get in the way of what could be something special?" Ardyn asked.

"Look I have sex with tons of girls back where I come from okay? A different one a day or two different ones a day." Drayconivous said seemingly proud.

"That's lust boy." Ardyn said.

"Well..." Drayconivous said not knowing what else to say.

"Search your feelings. Show your emotions. It may save you one day. Be the man who you want to be, not what others want you to be." Ardyn said to him.

Drayconivous just looked at him and sighed.

"I got to get going." Drayconivous said.

Ardyn just nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you Ardyn." Drayconivous said.

"You best get going boy, I am going to be heading off down south from here soon. Just wanting to rest before I head off." Ardyn said to him.

"I wish you luck then." Drayconivous said.

"I wish you the same luck." Ardyn said back.

Drayconivous walked off looking toward the North.

Ardyn watched him go and grinned tipping his hat down over his face as he laid against the tree.

"Pure luck indeed." Ardyn said smirking and closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, at Theed, there was dead guards in the hallway and standing in the midst of the bodies was the Prince of Falador who swung his blade around to clean the blood off of it.

"I will handle the Qu-" He started to say until a powerful green magic gripped his neck making him fly off his feet and into the hand of Echidna Gorgon.

Echidna stood there in her dark cloak and threw him into the floor making the floor crack and him not moving.

"I will handle her." Echidna growled as he nodded.

"Y-you handle her." He said nodding quickly.

"Hehehahahaha...!" Echidna laughed in an old woman deep crackling voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon daylight sparkled out of the morning sky as the birds began to chirp and fly. Drayconivous looked yonder again over some tree's as he stood ontop of a branch seeing the palace nearby yet there was no activity at all, no speeders no flying cars or anything.

"That's odd, it should be busy." He thought to himself then heard noises under him as he looked down to see Vowrawn starring up at him.

"Don't mind me I was just gazing at your ass, you ass." He said with a hint of a smile.

"You going to stop calling me ass?" Drayconivous asked frowning.

"Perhaps, but maybe not for a while. We had to find you but we figured you went the same direction we were so. You are alive thankfully." Vowrawn said nodding as Drayconivous leaped down.

"There is no activity at Theed." Drayconivous said about the capitol to Vowrawn.

"I sense something odd, do you?" He questioned to Vowrawn as Vowrawn only nodded.

"Yes, I sense the dark side coming from their a feeling I never felt since the Emperor, before he died." Vowrawn said.

Then the others came out of the jungle and C.C. ran and smacked Drayconivous across the face.

"You left us!? and we had to spend all night looking for you!" she yelled at him.

"Hey! I had to think and, I think I finally realize what's wrong with me." Drayconivous said taking ahold of C.C. hand that slapped him only to hold it gently looking into her eyes.

"W-what what are you doing!?" She asked nervously sensing how tender he was to her.

"Hey you!" a voice called out. Then Drayconivous let her hand go and looked to the side with the others as two Falador knights approached.

"You must come with us immediately civilians!" The one said as the other prepared electro-cuffs for them.

"What on earth are knights of Falador doing here?" Grell asked while filing his nails.

"You are bothering us! go back shoo skeedattle now go on!" Grell said at them while still filing his nails.

"Shut up you worthless slime!" The one knight said approaching with electro-cuffs.

Soon Drayconivous used a powerful force blast right at the knight and quickly dispatched the other knight kicking his sword away and taking ahold of it.

"Now." Drayconivous said holding the blade to the knight he unarmed. "

What are you doing here." He said glaring at the knight.

"Wait! we are only scouts to see if anyone is in this blasted forest! Its just a job!" The knight said as the other knight approached rubbing his head.

"Shut up! Don't tell him nothing!" The knight that approached back said as Vowrawn activated his lightsaber and stabbed the knight in the chest and flung his body over down to a stream as Vowrawn looked at the knight that they had on the ground.

"Continue, tell us what you are doing here." Vowrawn said politely.

The knight cleared his throat. "We are all here from the kingdom of Falador to take over Naboo under the leadership of our prince! And of his new alliance of some leader." He said as Drayconivous looked over to Vowrawn.

"This is outrageous..." Drayconivous said frowning at the knight.

"There is no way the Naboo will just allow you all to take over." Drayconivous said with a scurffy tone.

"But that's just it!" The knight said.

"We are supposed to invade only theed and the rest of the planet should bow to us due to the new alliance leader!" He said quickly.

"What alliance leader?" Drayconivous asked.

"Well we don't know who it is but we know its a woman yet we don't know who only the Prince knows." He said to Drayconivous.

"Please that's all I know!" He continued.

Vowrawn looked to Drayconivous.

"He bought his life." Vowrawn then looked at the Knight.

"Go, and do not go back, you will make a transmission to a village nearby to the east and join the Empire. Soon a shuttle should come within a week and ask for new recruits. You will do this. And I will put a good word to our capital and you will be commended for your help. is that clear?" Vowrawn said.

Out of all the dark council and as well as the Empire. Vowrawn stood out. Being a part of the Dark Council under the Empress he was nicer than a sith should especially a sith pureblood like he was. Yet not even Drayconivous asked why because even Drayconivous knows, Vowrawn has a gimmick going on.

"Y-yes sir!" The knight said standing up and rushing to the east not questioning Vowrawns words.

"You let him go." Drayconivous said while seeing the knight take off.

"Nothing to gain by killing the unarmed man and he was too weak anyway." Vowrawn said and walked to the capital.

"Wait! Don't we have a plan? a plan of action at least? If they are invading we should be cautious." C.C. said looking at Drayconivous Grell and Vowrawn.

Vowrawn gave a chuckle and Drayconivous laughed as Grell made a female type giggle.

"Ohhhh pish posh! draykee here and his friend tentacle face can do just about anything!" Grell said smirking.

"And he should be doing something to poor me..." Grell continued blushing.

Drayconivous however ignored him and continued to walk as then Mira spoke up.

"C.C. has a point! We need to think before just going in guns blazing you idiots." Mira said to them.

Drayconivous looked at Mira and thought for a moment.

"Your right, that's why you are going to help us sneak in and stop the Prince of Falador." He said to her calmly.

Mira blinked and only thought it was odd she would make the plan but she only nodded and knelt down to the dirt grabbing a stick and a few stones making a map and a game plan on what to do.

Meanwhile inside the Throne Room in Theed.

"Sir, two of our scouts never came back from their run!" A knight said coming in as the Prince of Falador was standing over a beat up queen who was spitting up blood.

"You... won't take my planet..." She said panting as she tried to crawl away the prince of Falador grabbed her hair pulling her head up and slit her throat and pushed her body off the railing down the auditorium for her people to cry in fear as they saw her body only to look up and see the prince of Falador with his bodyguards standing above.

"This is MY! Kingdom now! For the Glory! Of Falador! For Sara- I mean... Zammorak!" He yelled out in booming rage as all the citizens began to weep over there dead queen and soon the Prince of Falador marched over to the vacant throne chair and sat down on it smiling.

"This is it..." He said sighing as then the King of Falador marched in angry.

"What are you doing!? I have not raised you to be such a monster!" The King yelled at his son.

Then after a brief pause, the King let out a hollering yell as his back was torn by an odd power that began to eat his skin and flesh like acid.

The King looked back to see Echidna walking in having a tail with an arrow tip on it as well as an odd outfit with lines and arrows with cobwebs as well. Her hair was in a long ponytail with a scorpion-like tail on the end of her ponytail pattern. She had dripping acid coming from her mouth as she gave a grin showing sharp snake-like teeth and soon she held her hand out and there between her fingers was cobwebs that sprouted small little spiders only for them to jump onto the king and eat him alive as he yelled being burned up by acid and ate to death.

"Thank you..." The Prince said smirking.

"He was weak to rule... Once I rule this planet, then we will remake Falador right here." He said standing up and looking outside as he noticed his knights beating up people and burning statues of the queen and he grins evily as the tall woman behind him crossed her arms.

"It will be all mine thanks to you... Echidna Gorgon." He said looking back at her as she then held her finger up to point at him.

"Remember, I only want one thing... Too seek what that power is on this planet I sense something... Something so rich so powerful It must NOT overpass me..." She said in a growl to him as she looked out the window with a grin on her face.

"I sense it... and it smells... wonderful..." She said licking her lips and then her face with her long tongue.

"What did you do to the Queen before you came back out and asked me to destroy her?" The Prince asked.

"I told her how I would take all of the children's souls in this palace... right now." Echidna said walking off and down the stairs laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Drayconivous approached to the palace behind the walls scouting them to the east side looking over a broken part of it seeing an empty alleyway and climbed over and landed lightly onto the ground. Behind him, Vowrawn came up and crouched after landing behind Drayconivous.

"The others are going to the west side and south side... what if they or us get captured and we can't meet at the palace?" He asked.

"Then we continue what we planned. "Drayconivous said looking over the alleyway wall looking to see if anyone was there and nothing as they both together began to crouch and walk slowly through the alleyway.

As they walked they saw the main street and there was a patrol of four knights of Falador marching about and two of them marching civilians away as well.

"What's going on...?" Vowrawn asked curiously.

"I don't know but it looks like take over... those damned Faladorian bastards." Drayconivous said with a snarling voice.

"We could take them but it could alert others..." Vowrawn said looking about in the alleyway.

"We need to go into some of these buildings side doors and all to reach the palace." He said and they both hurried about.

Meanwhile at the northern side was Grell trying to climb while Mira was under him.

"Stop looking up at me like that!" He said to her blushing.

"It bothers me..." Grell said.

Mira just growled. "Shut up... god your so queer..." She said trying to climb passed him and then he climbed further.

"No! I must go first incase Draykee is there!" He said trying to climb faster than Mira then Mira shocked his leg making it numb with one of her wrist band electro darts.

"You bitch! you cheating bitch!" He said yelling then she kicked his face as she was climbing.

"Shut up or they will hear you." She said to him.

"Pshh..." Grell sighed and kept climbing with one leg numbed.

"I hate you..." He said and she stopped to look down at him.

"Say it again." She dared him and he just shut up and climbed with her up the northern wall up to the palace directly on the vines and twigs growing upon the walls.

Mordin and C.C. were at the western side of the city having to dispatch a few Knights at one of the entrances and shut off their communications quickly by Mordin changing its systems to all clear and breaking its wires so it couldn't be tampered with for several hours.

"Look, speeder we could take that." Mordin said eyeing it and C.C. only nodded.

"Unless we are pulled over..." She said and looked at the knights' armor.

"Mordin... I think I have an idea." she said picking up a helmet and placing it over her head.

Meanwhile, Drayconivous and Vowrawn make it to the last part of the building on the block before seeing the palace nearby.

"Okay... the streets packed... we need to make a distraction we can't fight all of them." Drayconivous said looking outside crossing his arms thinking.

"I got an idea..." Vowrawn said smirking looking at some homemade chemicals in this building.

Soon Vowrawn made it up to the stairs and opened a window and held a bottle and threw it outside when he did he automatically ran downstairs and grabbed Drayconivous.

"Ready..." He said as it then blew up and the guards ran to the noise.

As they did Drayconivous ran out but one guard was at the doorway before it could alert Vowrawn used his force lightning into the back of the guards head shocking his neck and spine killing him.

"Close one." Drayconivous said looking back and both of them hurried fast to the side of the palace gates and activated there lightsabers as they took down automatic defenses and Falador's robotic puppet guards.

Then Grell and Mira made it up onto a balcony only to see a few archers walking and patrolling about as they were a few walked by them and Mira kicked both off the ledge down to there deaths below.

"Ohhh... boy..." Grell said terrified.

"You... you know we could of let them go by..." He said cringing.

"Shut up..." Mira said sighing.

"How can I? when you just go off an-" He was cut off as an arrow flew right past his hair clipping some of his strains and behind them was fifteen archers aiming at them.

"Freeze!" one of them said. "By the order of Falador you are to be arrested!" As the guard was talking Grell's eyebrow twitched and he turned around showing his chainsaw like power that appeared in his hands.

He gripped it and swung it down on the guard and he was split into two before the other archers could shoot Grell decapitated each archer one by one in just a matter of seconds before all was dead and Grell yelled at them.

"Never go for my hair!" He said angry.

"Wow..." Mira said. "You act like a bitch and you have pms..."

Then Grell looked at her. "lets... lets just keep going." He said picking up one archers key to the inside of the palace.

Mordin and C.C. drove through the city hovering through bridges and making it to the palace.

"Left..." Mordin said. "right" Mordin said after. "Left, then curve left." He said and C.C. had to speek up.

"I know where im going i can sense it." she said although missing a turning point only reaching a dead end.

"Damn..." She said to herself as Mordin looked at her.

"You missed." He said and she gave him a look as if to shut up.

"Sorry, not sorry." He said and looked forward.

"Uh oh..." C.C. said looking back as she was backing up a few Falador guards came up and one held his hand up.

"Halt! Inspection is needed!" He said and then she floored it forward.

"Wait! Wall in front of us, could cause damage could destroy us could end our lives going fast enough yes but could break wall, must do analyse before you-" Mordin said quickly as she revved the engine and floored it forward right through the wall and right out to the palace courtyard driving the speeder car fast and through the courtyard right into the palace itself.

As she was driving she used her psychic sphere power like a bubble of protection to protect the hovercar from any damage as she drove straight through the building through the hallways making a mess and knocking over some knights along the way.

"What in the blazes is that?" Grell asked hearing an odd noise as they were inside the palace only to see C.C. in a hover car driving it through the hallway and crashing into a few pillars before coming to a dead stop.

"I... need to, re-calculate... alternate routes..." Mordin said crawling out of the wrecked hover car as C.C. got out.

"I got us in though didn't I?" she said blinking looking at him.

"Good you two made it... but where's Drayconivous and Vowrawn?" Mira asked.

They all looked about and then behind them down the eastern hallway they seen Vowrawn running- or well jogging acting glamorously for attention but then there was Drayconivous running behind him and then soon they began to ran like they were afraid of something and right then behind them coming around the corner of another hallway was over sixty Falador knights as well as robotics puppets and automatic defense turrets that was flying lots and lots of them coming moving passed sixty to almost one hundred.

"I..." C.C. said then noticed all those knights.

"I should... go." She said running the other way soon Grell and Mira ran with her and then Mordin after a while of observing then caught on to run and did.

"Run run run!" Vowrawn said catching up.

"Run!" He said again yelling as he joined the others as they ran fast from all the knights.

Drayconivous pulled out another homemade bomb they made and threw it backward as it only blew up three knights and the rest just kept coming.

"Crap! Vowrawn! Never say go to the main floor again!" Drayconivous said yelling as then Vowrawn spoke up while running.

"I thought it would be empty! it usually would be!" Vowrawn cried out.

They ran to an elevator unit and quickly Mira got there first and pressed any button she could not know what floor and they all made it just in time before the Knights got to them and soon they went up.

"Thank god..." C.C. said panting as they all caught their breath and smiled at one another.

"Hahaha..." Vowrawn laughed.

Grell began to chuckle and soon they all started laughing and even Mira laughed as she hit Drayconivous in the shoulder, hard and he had to rub it.

Soon the elevator opened and then there were sixteen robotic puppets weapons ready as well as automatic defense turrets at the ceiling pointing at them with missiles ready and only six Falador knights but these ones had red and white armor on meaning they were superior to the others.

"Don't move..." One of them said raising his sword up. "Or you will get it..."

Then out of the corner came four archers with an attached bomb like substance at the end of there arrows aiming at them waiting for orders.

"Do as they say... they won this round." Drayconivous said as they all began to raise their hands up.

"Ohhhh fiddle snatchers... draykee don't let them rape me! unless... well they-" Grell said as both Vowrawn and Mira elbowed him hard in the gut.


	12. Chapter 12

They were escorted by Falador knights to the throne room, once there a few Knights had their weapons and any other thing dangerous in their belts.

Approaching the throne room there sitting on the royal throne itself was the Prince of Falador who was newly appointed, King of Falador.

"So, finally the trouble makers that fell down the cliff, how interesting indeed." The Prince now King said.

"I am Jairiubix King of Falador." He announced standing up walking toward them.

"Jairiubix." Drayconivous snickered.

"Don't you mean King Jairiubix?" He asked him as Jairiubix only smirked while approaching with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Quite the ignorance but I forgive it." Jairiubix said only to look at all of them before he took his attention back to Drayconivous.

"I killed my father, he was weak and useless. Our kingdom fell to the Empire you serve, it was only a matter of time after all." Jairiubix said then looked to C.C..

"A Jedi working with a Sith, how odd indeed." He said with a wink to her.

She gave a mean look to his wink.

"Don't think you're going to get anything." She said with a growl in her tone.

Then the King turned around and slapped her right across the face leaving a red mark.

"You do not speak to your king in that way!" He said with a yell.

"I will have anyone who dis-" As he spoke Drayconivous knocked him down to the floor and drove his knuckles right into Jairiubix's face making him break two of his teeth on the side as well as bleeding his nose.

Drayconivous kept punching his face until in a matter of only seconds the knights slammed their maces into the back of his head to knock him out and thrown him back next to the others they captured.

The King stood up and spit some blood out and his broken teeth and glared angerly at Drayconivous.

"How dare you!" He yelled.

"Knights, I want to see him dead immediately! Behead him now!" The King roared as two knights pull there double-edged swords out and got to a position to execute him.

"Wait!" Grell said.

"Don't take my draykee away!" He said tears rolling down his face.

"He is what makes my ovaries quiver!" Grell yelled.

The king gave a very disgusted expression to Grell and a few Knights under there helmets probably did the same thing.

"How... aren't you a man?" Jairiubix asked.

"Yes! but I can get pregnant by my love will cause such deeds!" Grell said spurring around.

"Enough!" Jairiubix said only to knock Grell down hard and approached Drayconivous who was waking up and glared at the king.

"No one... touches any female like that... no one." Drayconivous said and spit right on Jairiubix' face.

"Agh! you!" He back handed Drayconivous hard.

"Enough of this!" He said taking one of the double-edged swords placing it up to Drayconivous' neck.

"Do your worst..." Drayconivous said with a mean look on his face to the King.

The king rose the sword up high.

"No!" C.C. yelled only to send a psychic wave right at the King to melt his mind.

The King surprised and in pain fell to his knee's not knowing what was happening only to wish his pain be gone and then the guards began to grip their helmets as her power reached toward everyone.

"Ahhh!" Jairiubix said trying to grab the sword with all his might and crawled at Drayconivous.

"Your Empire will fall to my new kingdom! For the glory of Falador!" He yelled trying to lift the sword up to behead Drayconivous.

All Drayconivous did was only scoot away as the king failed to strike him and soon Jairiubix fell onto his stomach and face coughing up blood and soon blood came out of his nose ears and mouth and he laid there dead with the other knights around by the Psychic ability of C.C.'s messing their minds and snapping their minds to a coma and immediate death.

"Wow..." Vowrawn said surprised.

"How did you learn to do that?" Vowrawn asked as C.C. ignored him and ran over and held Drayconivous tightly.

"I thought he was going to hurt you." She began to tear up.

"My master told me to never show my true power, I am so sorry!" She cried out hugging Drayconivous as he held her tightly.

"Stop your crying it's fine." He said with a sigh and kept holding her.

"Its fine..." He said again with another sigh as she just kept hugging him.

"Ahem..." Mira said with a cough.

"We should go free the queen, it says she is locked up with a few other senators down at the chambers." She said and they all took off running to the elevator.

As they did Grell only stared in anger at C.C..

"How can you love him more than me!" Grell said fast and jealously.

Gardevoir gave an odd expression to Grell more like annoyed at the same time.

"I... I don't know what I feel." She said with a sigh.

Grell only blinked but then sighed at her as they were both alone trying to catch up to the others.

"He cares about you." Grell admitted.

"I can see it in his eyes, something he never expressed to me. You should make draykee happy." Grell said with an encouraging smile.

"You only have one chance of that in a life time after all! I guess i need to find someone else to make me my babies..." Grell sighed.

"Uhh..." C.C. said before they caught up to the others.

"Okay, a few knights are guarding the prison area here, we go in take them out and free the queen and everything will be okay." Mira said rubbing the sweat off her head with her glove while trying to hack the elevator since it was on lock down.

"Do they know the king is dead?" Mordin asked looking around.

"Do you also know their Queen is dead?" C.C. said.

"What!?" Mira asked.

"I sense she is no longer alive, we need to get to the prisoners and free them." C.C. said.

"I'm sure, okay here we go got it." Mira said and as the elevator opened one guard was in it that had all their weapons in a chest he looked at them and they looked at him.

He was about to pull out a sword until Drayconivous used a force power to choke and break the guard's neck.

"Grab our weapons hurry... and let's take this thing down." They pushed the buttons to the elevator and went down.

As they went down the elevator there was well, elevator music and they all just had annoying expressions having to listen to it and wait and soon Vowrawn began tapping his foot. As he did Drayconvious looked at him.

"Stop, that." He said and Vowrawn only smirked and stopped.

"Heh... sorry." Vowrawn said as they all kept waiting. "Not sorry." Vowrawn said after a moment of waiting.

Then the Elevator opened and they made it to the floor they needed to be in. As they ran down the hallway they approached a gigantic room that was known as the generator room of the Theed City. They walked the catwalks and soon as they walked Grell got nervous like usual.

"ohhh Draykee! It looks so cool yet sooooo creepy!" He said shivering himself running forward in front of them.

"Such an odd place too, so big- if we fall we could die." He said and then began to skip further.

"When we get out we could have a party! ohhh with those cute male dancers! purrrrr! Oh and may-" As Grell was talking about what they would do after all this and excited about it he was immediately pummeled by two feet driving into his bones breaking them and a tail that went through Grells face through his spine and out his tail bone destroying Grell Sutcliff completely and his corpse flailing around and falling down off the catwalk to the bottomless looking abyss below in the generator room.

"No!" Vowrawn yelled.

"Grell!" Drayconivous said eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh..." C.C. said placing her hands over her mouth.

"Hmm!?" Mira made a noise questionly looking at who done that.

"Complications are arising should possible study on what is going on, should possibly be concerned on what done that to poor Grell. problematic." Mordin said to make things, well more confusing.

Soon they all stood there stopped in there tracks to what done that, and there standing at what could be 40ft tall woman humanoid. She has hair oddly cut with two bangs on the side that go down to her breasts and twirl like braided down and the back of her hair having a ponytail with what looked like a scorpion tail. There also on her fingers between them looked like web skin between her fingers and toe's and she had a long tail with an arrow tip at the end. Her bodysuit seemed to show her stomach and cleavage with yin yang symbols on her breastplate. She had the bodysuit also cover her tail. then her eyes opened to them having eyes that had cobweb symbols and within them, yin yang and finally the pupils was that of a snake.

She stood tall her feet on two large platforms and a few other platforms surfaced around the large generator tubes within the large abyss room and blocking them from going any further. She grew in size due to the power she contains to grow into a giant and with the souls, she sucks inside of her own spirit cage ability, made her absolutely stronger and more powerful.

"We aren't done yet." She hissed at them her tongue slithering out having two tongues moving around her lips as she looked at them.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you?" Vowrawn asked questionly to the woman.

"What I am? Is going to be the future Goddess of all the Galaxy!" She roared looking down at them.

"Yet your so... giant." Vowrawn said as if checking her out.

"How sexy!" He said with a smile on his face.

She just gave him a don't give a fuck look.

"You're going to suffer the most." She assured him and then looked to the rest of them with a grin showing her sharp fangs.

"I am Echidna Gorgon." Echidna said to them.

Then Drayconivous' eyes widened even Vowrawns did.

Mira looked at there expressions and questioned it. "Know her?" She asked.

"Y-yes... its... my mothers, mother." Drayconivous said with a gulp.

"The Godmother of the Gorgon family..." Vowrawn said with a shocking tone.

"Yet she is a threat." C.C. assured them and looked at Drayconivous.

"Please, you have to see that! Don't let her just do what she is doing please! I understand if this is your family but there is a lot more at risk here!" C.C. said to Drayconivous who was fighting a battle within his mind.

"He won't hurt me." Echidna said approaching them slowly.

"He knows his mommy will be upset with him..." She said with a hiss and a grin.

"G-grandma... why... why are you here what is going on?" Drayconivous asked questionly.

" We are to take this galaxy from the hands of all these sentient beings these worthless weakling little shits! They took what we are destined to control." Echidna said to Drayconivous.

"I made a deal with the prince of Falador, you see Naboo is a royal planet, take one down other royal planets will fear me. Then there senators and diplomats will fall, and their diplomatic friends fall, then vice versa." She said crossing her arms.

"I had to find someone easy to control... I would have just killed the prince eventually, too bad you had to waste him but all well I have what I need. "She said.

"Why are you so... giant?" Drayconivous asked curiously.

"Power, something your mom and my other daughters cannot achieve since I am the most powerful and the wisest. I am the oldest and the Godmother of the Gorgon Family. There aren't many of us since I had to kill all of the others except myself in the past. I can't just let someone powerful like I be alive as well." Echidna said chuckling and Leamed to the side and place a hand on her hip.

"Drayconivous, join me now. And we can kill these pathetic excuses of sentients and take over with our family! Together!" Echidna said smiling wide holding her hand out to him. Her large hand.

"I... I can't do that, you plan on wiping all life away? just over what? why!?" Drayconivous asked confused.

"Because these sentients never Evolved!" Echidna yelled at him.

"They haven't evolved yet our family, we evolved! We are evolutionized! We are hybrids! We can make the galaxy as only us to repopulate! We have a curse in us from ancient times that we can use to destroy all unevolved creatures and rule! To destroy! I relish it and I love it! My pain is gone to what I do to myself and to others!" She said gripping her hand into a fist to him.

"This is crazy! Is this what my mom is doing?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Yes... you should know this, or wait, she hasn't told you yet?" Echidna asked as if shocked.

"She was to raise you to understand..." Echidna said thinking and then looked at Drayconivous.

"You have to!" She said holding her hand out sending a web-like power to him to grab onto his body.

Before it touched Drayconivous leaped away from it quickly onto an energy platform moving around.

"Never, I will not do that." He said then kept speaking.

"I... I want to know why me. why me!" He said.

"Because, I sense a very large power within your seed... but..." Echidna said only to gaze at C.C..

"That one... has a large power too, I can just taste the power near me between you too... both of you have some power something. Something different... I just cannot understand it yet I can taste it and feel it!" She yelled too Drayconivous and C.C..

"You have lost your mind!" Drayconivous yelled.

Suddenly C.C. frowned sensing something very very wrong with Echidna's presence and suddenly her eyes got wide with tears showing vaguely.

"Y-you killed... C-children?" C.C. said sensing it.

Everyone looked at C.C. in shock then to Echidna.

"So what if I did? Their pain and screams make me happy! it makes me smile of joy and get excited from it! Their pain makes better souls to cage as they have fear which helps my power!" Echidna yelled out.

"You fucking..." Vowrawn growled getting angry.

"You... cunt!" Mira shouted.

"Evil." Mordin said getting his SMG gun ready.

Drayconivous was mind gone now looking and listening to Echidna.

"Children are easy to slaughter, their parents watching helps to build their fear! To make them cry! I let one boy scrap off his own skin from his fingers to crawl away from me while I ate his feet off alive! I took his bones and scrapped them and then I snapped his neck infront of all of the little infants! I made sure to burn them all!" Echidna laughed evilly as darkness was felt in the room, pure darkness.

"You mother fucking sick devil!" C.C. cried out. "They are precious!" She screamed.

"Precious to kill yes." Echidna smirked.

"When I'm done with all of you with Drayconivous' help I will make sure every single soul in Dromund Kaas, in every fucking planet dies and burns unless they bow to me! Offer their souls for me! I am their Goddess, nothing can-" Echidna started to say.

Drayconivous sent a powerful blast of lightning right into her chest and before she could do anything or say anything he kept firing more bolts of lightning rapidly until he couldn't any more exhausting his force power.

"What the fuck are you doing you idiot!" Echidna roared.

"You won't have me... I made my choice, devil." Drayconivous yelled standing with C.C. as everyone else stood with them ready to fight.

"If I cannot have you, then I will eat you... and her and take your power and with that unknown power between both of you that ... spiritual energy. It will be mine!" Echidna said holding her hands out and sending a web-like substance to them that had bloody looking drips coming from it.

Soon as she did this a spinning shuriken sliced them and there stood Mira in battle ready stance as the shuriken goes back to her fingers. "We won't let you."

Then Vowrawn activated his double bladed lightsaber. "Your sexy but, nope can't let you either."

Mordin only pulled out his SMG pistol. "Same."

Drayconivous pulled out his lightsaber as it activated in its crimson red. C.C. pulled out both of her lightsabers that blazed a mint green color and then by the bottoms of them she pushed them together and twisted as they magnetized together acting as a double-bladed lightsaber.

"You cannot stop us." Drayconivous said.

"We fight together!" C.C. said in confidence and smirked at Drayconivous.

Echidna looked at them with rage in her eyes.

"Very well..." She said as her tail swirled and got into a ready position.

"Give me your souls..." Echidna said too them and leaped toward them with poison like substance spreading out of her body.


	14. Chapter 14

Echidna Gorgon sprung toward them and sent down a powerful poisonous atmosphere around herself that would slowly start to burn the lunges of her victims that was anywhere near her body.

Mira quickly put on a breathalizer and threw only two spares to C.C. and Drayconivous as it seemed Mordin had his own and Vowrawn due to his species seemingly was immune to it however it was choking him up a bit as it did begin to start to slowly burn his lungs up only at a slow rate.

"Arg..." Vowrawn said as tried to use his force lightning to hurt Echidna.

His lightning zapped at her skin yet she didn't seem to even give a care. She tried to slam her foot down onto his body yet he rolled away quickly and tried to slash at her skin yet it was very tough and only sending down not too deep wounds at all.

"She is force resistant yet she can be defeated!" Drayconivous said observing sending a thundering blast from his mouth into echidna's face as she tried to grab ahold of him and caught his cape only for him to slice his cape off and fall down onto another platform careful not to fall to his death down the abyss of the generator room.

C.C. tried using her psychic yet Echidna was trying to resist it yet she was feeling the effects only to try to attack C.C. directly. As she went to attack her, Mira threw two grenades into Echidna's face only for the smoke to clear seeing that Echidna was okay but annoyed by the explosions and swung her tail at Mira the pointed arrow end going right toward Mira like a dagger. Mira quickly got out of the way but her arm was cut in the process nearly losing an arm she fell back only to pull out an SMG and started to fire at Echidna. It did nothing only annoyed her as she tried to stomp on Mira. Mira quickly rolled away quickly but lost her SMG as it fell down the platform.

"Damn it..." Mira scoffed.

She tried to put some kolto quickly on her cut arm to have it healed.

Soon Mordin threw out an electro-net which attached to the leg of Echidna to try to zap her yet it didn't seem to do anything until it set a full blast charge blowing only slight of her skin off.

"AH! you little!" She swung her tail knocking into Mordin yet luckily he flew right onto a generators power transfer as he did he sat on it quickly only to shoot from a distance then he looked at the transformer next to him and thought to himself and got to work quickly with it.

Soon C.C. was getting tired after trying her best to land successful blows and psychic power against Echidna Gorgon and Drayconivous quickly stepped in to fight close to C.C. with a frustrated look.

"It's impossible..." He said softly as he fought then quickly backflipped away from one of Echidna's attacks and soon Echidna swung her scorpion ponytail and the end of it tried to stick into Mira as Mira quickly moved away only to throw more grenades and Drayconivous sending more blows with his lightsaber at her. Vowrawn quickly spun his blade rapidly to successfully cut off only a finger off of Echidna, when he did her finger immediately grew back with a dark power to do so.

"Whatever you do." Echidna said and sent a huge powerful blast toward them all to blast away from her. "It will do you no good." She finished to say and then grabbed Drayconivous and began to crush him in her hand. "Your life is mine..."

Then C.C. flown up and sent a powerful psychic boom right into Echidna's face to drop Drayconivous when she did he tried to grab onto a platform but failed yet C.C. used her power to keep him hovered and then she noticed Mordin holding up his pistol connected to the wiring of it opened was a socket of the generators energy pylon and it had a big charge forming at the barrel.

"Ready. fire!" He said and shot one blast of such a powerful energy that it knocked right into Echidna's body making her nearly fall off but she grabbed onto another platform glaring at him.

"What- uh..." Echidna said feeling stunned and soon Drayconivous looked at C.C.. "

Just like the fall! Throw me!" He yelled and C.c. sent a powerful blast behind Drayconivous' back to launch him right at Echidna like a bullet and he held his lightsaber in front of him and right then he stabbed her through her body and out her back and then using the force to blast under his feet and onto a platform looking back and Echidna only coughed up blood having a confused look on her face.

"I... will never die..." She said looking back at him grinning.

"You sure about that?" Mira said smirking.

Echidna looked up and Mira set off one of her gadgets blowing up a generator which's current went rampant through the area until C.C. controlled it with her psychic power and charged it right through Echidna's gaping hole before she fully healed and electrocuted her on the inside out.

Echidna's body scorched up as she screamed loudly and suddenly the lightning stopped and she stood there for a moment before dropping off the platform and down to the abyss of the electrical generators pylons below only to be zapped into ashes and soon the generators shut down which meant the platforms they were on began to fall.

C.C. immediately used her psychic power to keep everyone hovering and flew them to where they needed to go.

As they got onto the floor they all looked at one another and laughed. "Hahhaa... uhh" Vowrawn said looking at two Knights watching them that were astonished at what happened.

"Stand down or die..." Drayconivous said as they all pointed there weapons at the last two remaining knights that put their weapons down and fell to the floor.

"Thank goodness. Where is our Queen?" A handmaiden said as she was being freed.

"It was awful, you see the prince of-" She began to say until Drayconivous stopped her from talking.

"Come on let's get your royal guards out and civilians. We will explain along the way." Drayconivous said as they all got everyone out.

Later, Republic shuttles came and out of one of them came Master Gnost Dural.

"C.C., the situation is now handled, the last remaining knights are being escorted away." He said standing outside with the others after the royal guards and the republic soldiers began cleaning up.

"It is quite shocking the godmother of the Gorgons was behind this plot." He said looking toward Drayconivous.

"I take it you are heading back to your empire to gather more information about this then?" He asked Drayconivous. "

You know it, jedi man..." He said and then looked at C.C. as she looked down.

He looked down himself knowing that probably she couldn't do anymore, nor could he tell her how he felt for her. As they both looked at one another before ready to depart, Gnost-Dural looked at this and grinned and patted C.C.'s shoulder then whispered to her.

"I know that look, don't run from it. The code forbids it, but I think your heart tells you something greater. So does his. He maybe sith yet, he is different. different from all of them. Don't run from this." He said as she looked at Drayconivous walk away.

She only ran up to him and he looked back at her. "I... uhm... I like you... to maybe stay? Maybe we could... talk?" She asked nervously as Drayconivous himself was nervous looking down at her.

"Heh, I uhh... I was going to report back-" Drayconivous started to say.

Vowrawn nudged him. "No... you wasn't remember? I was going to do it!" He said and walked to the shuttle smiling.

Drayconivous only smirked and then rubbed the back of his head looking at C.C..

"You see I uh... I never really-" He was cut off by C.C.'s hand on his lips and hugged him as he hugged her and the two began to walk somewhere to well, talk and do things.

"Ahh... true love." Mordin said to Gnost-Dural.

"Possibly are going to mate." Mordin said and then Gnost-Dural spoke up.

"Don't ruin the moment... come on we should report to the Republic. Say where is Mira?" Gnost-Dural asked looking around.

Meanwhile, Mira was back on her ship and leaving Naboo with the credits given to her and only grinned to herself. "What a bunch of weirdo's... my kinda people." She said and went into hyperspace leaving Naboo.


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Drayconivous and C.C. sat in front of a fireplace together in a rented Naboo lakeside room.

"So, a sith and a Jedi sitting in a tree." C.C. started to say sticking her tongue out cutely for him to smirk.

"So, your friend Vowrawn said you're a charmer to the ladies back home? You a man whore?" She asked him grinning.

"I! I am not a man whore I give women pleasure." He said assuring her.

"So a whore." C.C. said to irritate him.

Drayconivous rolled his eyes and leaned back as she nuzzled against him.

"I want to settle down is what I really want in life." Drayconivous said stroking her hair.

She looked at him and he looked back at her and suddenly they both kissed holding each other.

"You stupid nerf-herding idiot." C.C. Said smirking at him.

Drayconivous chuckled.

"Do you really think you can do this and break your vows to the Jedi Order?" He asked her.

"Fuck the Jedi Order, I don't want that seat no more." She said kissing him deeply.

Both of them began to kiss and then she started to undress him nuzzling against him as he started to do the same to her.

She suddenly stopped him and took his hand getting up and sitting in front of the fireplaces taking her clothes off slowly winking at him.

"I got no fuzz, all smooth." She said indicating something.

"Oh hallelujah!" Drayconivous said smiling brightly.

Drayconivous then looked at the fireplace thinking as she combed his hair and began to rub his head using her nails to scratch his head softly.

"You like that?" She asked.

He in fact did and kissed her lovingly.

"You were thinking a moment ago, what is it?" She asked him while she kept rubbing his head.

"When we killed Echidna, I didn't feel her spirit decay away..." He said pondering.

"She's gone." C.C. assured him.

"Your right." Drayconivous said with a nod and went back to it.

"You know, the fireplace and sex is quite romantic, where did you think of that idea?" Drayconivous asked.

"Movies." She simply replied as he looked at her and looked to the side.

"Damn why didn't I think of that..." he said and laughed.

Both of them soon started to make out and the scene faded black.

Far off in the distance of Theed at a private landing pad were two cloaked figures, females wearing masks and clothing the same as one another's but with different colors of black and white. Staring down at Theed. The two figures then walked into a dark starship and it left the landing pad with two droids operating it.

With them was a dark aura between the two of them and they held their hand on it and let it swirl between their hands and disappear into them. The starship warped into hyperspeed leaving it unknown to who they was.

Somewhere in space, watching a dying star sat a man looking at holographic screens. He was smoking and seen security footage of Drayconivous and C.C. and their friends when they ran through the palace corridors. He only sat there smoking flipping through different other security footage and then spoke.

"Watch them, give me word when it's born." He said to a figure behind him who walked away. The man just looks back at the dying star in front of him sitting and smoking.

Then a voice is heard behind him. "Yes, Illusive Man."

In that room in the dark was the man with the Fedora walking out showing his face with a grin on his face looking at the security footage from the back as the Illusive Man looked back at him then back to the footage.

"Are you sure about this." The Illusive Man asked Ardyn.

"We just need a little more patience, and we will have what we have been searching for." Ardyn said walking off and when he was far enough away he spoke one more time to himself softly.

"What I have been waiting for, for so long..." Ardyn said with a soft forboding chuckle.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at Naboo, Drayconivous and C.C. wake up together and as they wake up she licks his cheek gently and then got up first holding the blanket around herself.

"That was... a great night." She said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Heh... you was the star of it." He said putting on his boxers and wrapped an arm around her kissing her.

"So whats next?" He asked then all of a sudden she gripped her stomach frowning and sat down.

"I sense it..." She said looking at him.

"Oh uhm okay just use the bathroom." He said concerned looking at her.

"i'm a psychic user you twit... I can sense life in me." She said looking down a bit worried then he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can stay here with you, I won't go back to the empire if this is the case." He said looking at her determined.

"No you have to go or you will be in more trouble than I will." She said placing her hand on his.

"Then we both get in trouble." He said and kissed her as they both began to make out alittle.

As they did she then stopped him to go check taking a few things to see if she was pregnant. He sat there waiting nervous himself and paced back and forth. Later she came back.

"Yes... I am." She said looking at him holding onto the omni-tool and its setting that was on for it. She had tears on her eyes then ran up and held him as he held her.

"So soon?" he asked.

"Yes... it can happen but it can be born in six months than nine... but it could be human." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean? Aren't you human?" He asked her confused.

"I don't want to talk about that, please? Please?" She asked him.

"Alright fine, but we will speak of it later." He said to her concerned.

"Oh god wait, that means your pussy is going to stretch..." Dray said nearly puking.

"Squeemish much?" She said rolling her eyes patting his head cutely.

"We need to get our friends... can you contact Vowrawn? I will contact my master and Mordin maybe Mordin will have a explanation." she said and ran to the holocom as he did the same.

Soon they came and Gnost-Dural came with Mordin.

"Wheres Mira?" Drayconinvous asked.

"No clue she was just for hire." Gnost-Dural said and then sat down as Vowrawn gave a stare to him then to Drayconivous.

"He's a Jedi master and I'm a Darth on the dark council... you know how weird this is right?" Vowrawn said then chuckled.

"Indeed, odd possibilities that enemies coming together except only a few." Mordin said as he started to examine C.C..

"She is pregnant." Mordin said feeling her sides and scanning her body.

"I won't leave." Drayconivous said but she immediately stood up and looked to him stressed.

"No you must go back or you will be in trouble. once maybe before I am in labor we could come here, to Naboo. It's still going to be neutral the new Queen thanked us and owes us a lot we could make a safe house here." She said placing her hands on his hands and he just nodded and held her close.

"Alright, for now when we go back what am I to suspect Vowrawn." Drayconivous asked looking over to him.

"Your mom want's to talk to you and so does the Empress herself." Vowrawn said and grinned. "You're in trouble." He said and laughed.

Drayconivous only gave a sigh and kissed C.C. as he then went off with Vowrawn. C.C. smiled then looked to Mordin and Gnost-Dural. Mordin took the equipment and began to pack it into the shuttle outside.

"I am proud of you. You are as wise as me, and you made your own choices not what the council would want. but you followed your heart and it was pure." Gnost-Dural said with a nod his hands cuffed into his robe sleeves as they were crossed.

"But, its forbidden to love." She said. "

Yes but," He said and cleared his throat. "Sometimes the code can be too strict. The Force wants us to experience all great feelings including love. Its just incase your loved one dies to an enemy and you think of pure rage and anger than mourning and moving on. Heed these words, and I shall keep this secret from the other council members. They want you apart of the council you know." He said looking at her.

"I know, and I made my decision. I do not want to be a Jedi no more." She said.

"C.C., Do what you feel is right. If this is your choice, I shall back it one hundred percent." Gnost-Dural said with a nod.

"Thank you mas- I mean, Gnost-Dural." She said to him.

"Heh yes yes. Come let's head back, and... really? A sith?" He said jokingly.

"He's a odd sith I'll tell you that." She said chuckling. "But he's my sith." She said smiling brightly as Gnost-Dural chuckled.

Later at the Empire.

"I want questions... now." Drayconivous said standing behind his mother.

She only starred out into the rain from behind the window and spoke.

"I am proud you killed her. That way me and my sisters can do the plans ourselves but we will do it in our own ways. To have it all for ourselves." She said then looked back at him with a hateful look.

"You think of us as monsters now? After what i done for you? My sisters have plans for this galaxy and so do I. I want to synthesis it, Arachne wants to control it, and Shaula wants to Destroy it." She said and approached to Drayconivous.

"I am your mother, you will do as I say." She said and he only gazed but then knew he couldn't turn his mother down especially not now and only nodded.

"Yes mom." He said and then she gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry, our plans will be ours..." She said and he himself had a look on his face as he was battling his feelings inside his mind but decided to keep it to himself for now not knowing if to stand with his mom or not but knew Synthesiesing everyone would make everyone equal yet he knew it would make no free will to do nothing.

Later he went to the Imperial Palace out of request from the Empress who sat on her throne in the darkness like usual and still no visiability of her face, nor of what her name was. They only called her Empress of the Sith. He knelt down a few feet away from her starring at the floor.

"Rise." She said as he rose up looking at her still her voice had whispers of other voices of souls she had taken that made it eerie to him.

"You failed to claim Naboo, but you stopped a near galactic tragety from happening, impressive." She said and he spoke fast.

"Thank you." He said.

The Guards walked to the side of him and he was to be escorted out as he was she then spoke again without warning.

"You are to take leave for awhile. Darth Drayconivous." She said and gave him the title of Darth. soon he would sit on the dark council.

"Th-thank you!" He said loud and quickly not to waste her time.

"Now go." She said as the guards escorted him out.

As they did she kept sitting there and then spoke to one of her servants.

"I want you to keep a distance, and follow him where ever he goes. I can sense confusion in his mind and soul, and compassion to someone. I do not want him dead, But i am curious of how far he is willing to go with this new found love." She said and then her throne spun around to look into the darkness of the room as she began to meditate and one servant rushed to do as she spoke of, the Servant changed his appearance quickly with an odd power looking highly different from what he did have on and walked out with new cloths.

Nine months later on the planet Naboo, Drayconivous walked out of the safe house room and smiled looking at C.C. who was in a medical bed and he held her hand as she held his smiling at him.

"I'm ... tired." She said and then ached more as she was giving birth.

Dr. Mordin was there helping with the labor.

Outside Gnost-Dural, Vowrawn, and Mira who they called came. There across from them was Medusa Gorgon who smirked at them as her arms were crossed.

"He told me a month ago, a Jedi around us sith how do you feel?" She asked Gnost-Dural who only frowned.

"Calm, but we aren't here for that." He said and then she nodded to wait.

Medusa looked at him and sighed knowing he was right and waited with them then hearing C.C. screaming looking at the door.

"Get it out of me now!" C.C. screamed and her psychic power hurting Dray and even squeezing his hand.

"Head hand head hand!" Drayconivous screamed louder than her.

"Doing best! Doing best!" Mordin yelled.

As they waited, the screaming from C.C. finally stopped and later Dr. Mordin came out.

"Would you all like to see their new baby girl?" He asked smiling and quite excited.

"Quite impressive I should first say it was-" He was cut off as Gnost-Dural just patted his shoulder.

"We can discuss it later now doctor come on." Gnost-Dural said as they all went into the room as C.C. held the baby girl and Drayconivous there with them both not leaving his eyes off his daughter.

"Wow, she is beautiful." Mira said smiling.

"Another female in our family!" Medusa said hugging her son from behind.

"Indeed a wonder to behold, I can feel the power vibrating from her." Vowrawn said poking his finger lightly at the tip of her nose.

"Magnificent and healthy." Dr Mordin said smiling standing behind them looking at the baby.

"Name yes?" Dr. Mordin then asked looking at them.

Drayconivous and C.C. looked at one another and smiled.

"We will name her after this valley on Naboo we are on. We will name her... Serenity." C.C. said looking to Dray.

"Serenity." Dray and C.C. said together.

Gnost-Dural smiled and gently placed his hand on C.C.'s shoulder and his other hand on Drayconivous' shoulder and spoke softly.

"Love. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the love around you here, between you, me and others far from us." Gnost-Dural said.

In a flashing moment, you see Ardyn Izunia in the room in the back and suddenly in that blink of an eye he was gone and no one felt his presence or knew he was there behind them. His eyes though focused on Serenity with a grin on his face.

"She will be truly loved." C.C. said smiling brightly.

"She is so beautiful, she is perfect... she is ours. She will have a perfect life-" Drayconivous said holding Serenity in his arms carrying her to the window kissing her forehead smiling rocking her.

The camera zooms in to serenity and right to her right eye that was closed. Then it opened having a glowing crimson red iris that inside the pupil looked like it had billions of colors moving together in perfect rhythm.

"For this is the destiny of Serenity."


End file.
